Revelation
by The Mominator
Summary: Fifteen year old Bobby Goren has grown up aware of his mother's illness but on a November afternoon, he faces the consequences of her affliction.
1. Discovery

**Chapter One**

**Discovery**

Bobby Goren stops off at a neighborhood deli after school. He buys a coke and a pack of cigarettes. Walking with him is four of his friends, Dana, Andy, Cathy and Stephanie. The kids walk a few blocks and end up at the park. They hang out as they did yesterday and the day before. The kids sit on the bleachers eating junk food, smoking cigarettes and talking, being teenagers.

After an hour, another of their friends arrives, Dave. Bobby looks up at him as he lights a cigarette, "Where have you been?"

"I had to go home first. Give me one of those," he says. Bobby hands him a cigarette. He lights it and takes a drag. "My Mom is on one of her kicks, since see saw my geometry grade, homework before going out."

"Shit that sucks." Bobby takes a drag of his cigarette. "Have you seen Charlie?"

"No." he takes a drag of the cigarette, "Was I supposed to?"

He shakes his head, "No I was just wondering were he was. I know I saw him in school today."

"He's grounded," says Cathy

Bobby asks, "Who told you?"

"My Mom," she says.

"Your Mom, how would your Mom know?"

"My Mom and Charlie's Mom worked the bake sale on Wednesday. Remember Tuesday afternoon we went to the mall?"

Bobby says, "Yeah I remember."

"Well Charlie was supposed to come straight home from school to sit with his sister so his Mom could go to the doctor and he forgot."

Dave sits down next to Stephanie. "What an ass."

They all laugh.

Andy asks, "Does anyone know what time it is?"

Stephanie says, "It's almost four thirty."

Andy gets up and walks down the bleacher stairs," I have to go, my grandma's coming for dinner tonight, it's her birthday."

Dave looks over at him, "Wow! Cool can I come?"

"Screw you, Fanelli."

They all start to laugh and Andy gets pissed, "You guys are assholes."

"Andy!" Dana calls out to him, "Don't go away mad."

He walks away and flips them off. They start to laugh again.

Yelling over his shoulder, Andy says, "See you guys tomorrow."

Cathy asks, "Why do you tease him like that Dave?"

"I don't know," He shrugs his shoulder. "It's fun."

"You're bad."

The time passes quickly and they are starting to get restless and hungry. It starts to drizzle and since the time change it gets dark by five o'clock, they all take off for their homes.

Bobby arrives home and finds the front door locked, it is usually open at this time of the day. He lost his key a couple of weeks ago and has yet to replace it. He rings the doorbell, no answer. He walks to the back of the house and the kitchen door is unlocked. _Weird._

The house is quite, no radio, no TV, just silence, it is eerie. He calls to his mother, no answer. As he walks through the house, he notices that some of the drawers in the kitchen and dining rooms are open as if someone was looking for something, most likely his Mom.

He shakes his head, _Shit, not again._

As he passes these drawers' he straightens them out and closes the drawer.

He calls for her again, no answer. He checks the garage, the den and then he opens the basement door and calls her name, no response. He goes up the stairs. He walks down the hallway toward her bedroom. The door is slightly ajar and he knocks on the door as he pushes it slowly so he can enter, "Mom," he walks further into the room and finds her sitting in the corner of her bedroom. He walks closer toward her. He calls to her once again. She does not answer.

Louder he calls to her, "Mom!" It is as if she does not realize he is in the room, she is speaking but the words are incoherent.

"Mom what's the matter, why don't you answer me?" She seems to be looking right through him. He backs away from her, "Oh man what am I suppose to do?"

His mother has never acted like this and he starts to get scared. His father has been out of the house almost four years now and his brother Frank left the day after he turned eighteen, which was in September. He picks up the phone and dials 911.

Less than ten minutes pass and two police officers arrive at the house. When Bobby answers the door, they can see that he is scared.

"What's the problem?"

"It's my Mom. She's upstairs, something's happen to her."

"What is your name?"

"Bobby, ah Robert Goren," he says nervously.

"How old are you, Bobby?"

"I'm fifteen."

"Show us where she is."

They follow Bobby upstairs and down the hall to her bedroom. He points, "She's in there."

They can see a woman sitting in the corner of the room, she is mumbling to herself.

"What's your Mom's name?"

"Frances."

The older of the officers walks over to her. Bobby leaves the room, paces around the house and walks back upstairs. He does this repeatedly.

"Frances, can you hear me, are you hurt?" She does not answer.

He talks over his shoulder to his partner, "I don't see any bruises or cuts, nothing. She seems scared."

The older officer stands and walks over to Bobby, "When did you get home?"

"About five o'clock."

"Where did you go after school?"

"My friends and I hung out at the park."

"When you got home did you notice if anything was out of the ordinary."

"Only that the front door was locked but the kitchen door was open."

"That's different from other days?"

"Yeah, usually the front door is unlocked. She likes the back door locked, I don't know why."

The younger officer walks over to her, "Frances." He puts his hand out to touch her and she cowers into a ball.

Bobby says almost in a whisper, "She has schizophrenia."

"What?" exclaims the older officer?

He rolls his eyes, embarrassed to have to repeat it. "I said she has schizophrenia."

"Has this happened before?"

"No, never," he says as he leaves the room, Bobby walks out into the hallway and leans up against the wall.

As the younger officer is talking to her, Bobby hears the ambulance siren. He runs down the stairs and opens the door before the EMT's exit their vehicle. He leads them to his mother's room. They try talking to her and she does not respond to their questions.

She does not fight the attendants when they pick her up and lay her down on the stretcher. As the stretcher is wheeled from the house, one of the police officers walks up to Bobby, "Come on, Bobby we'll give you a ride to the hospital. Is there anyone you want to call before we leave?"

He shakes his head, "No."

They leave the house and before he closes the front door he stops suddenly, the police officer walking behind him almost bumps into him. "What?"

"I should lock up the house."

He nods his head, "Alright, don't forget to get a key."

During the ride to the hospital, Bobby is very quiet. His mother is in the examination room when they arrive at the hospital.

After an hour of examination, the doctor informs him and the two officers that his mother will need to be admitted. Her length of stay is undetermined at this time. She suffered a psychotic break, the doctors don't know why.

**TBC**


	2. Disheartened

**Chapter Two **

**Disheartened**

The doctor excuses himself and Nurse Gibson, who had accompanied the doctor from the examination room, remains, "Bobby who is your Mom's physician?"

In a loud and irritated voice, "I wrote all that information on the two hundred pieces of paper you made me fill out. Don't you people ever read them?"

The older officer exclaims, "Bobby calm down."

He sighs, "Doctor Marcus Lincoln."

Some inquires are made and Doctor Lincoln is currently making rounds on the eight floor. A page is sent and he arrives soon after, Bobby sees him as he exits the elevator and he stands up to greet him. The doctor walks over and extends his hand. "How are you holding up, Bobby."

"Terrific." He says sarcastically.

"Let me examine your Mom, I'll talk to you when I've finished."

The older Officer asks, "Bobby is there anyone you want us to call, maybe your Dad or an Aunt or Uncle, anyone?"

"No, I told you before, there's nobody." he walks away from the officer and digs into his pocket for some change, "Want something to drink?"

"No thanks," the officer says.

Less then twenty minutes pass and the doctor exits the examination room, Bobby walks over to him quickly, "What happened to her? Is that another phase of the disease? Do I have to go through that for the rest of my life now?"

"No she had an encounter that terrified her, she withdrew. I have given her a stimulant and it should take affect shortly."

"An encounter?" he scoffs, "With what an alien?" Bobby sits down and shakes his head, "Oh man," he looks up at the doctor, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I wish I could tell you what caused this but I don't know."

Bobby looks past the doctor and he can see her being wheeled down the hall and into the elevator. The doctor turns to face him, "She's being taken to a room on the tenth floor. Let her get settled in and then I'll take you up."

"How long will she have to stay here?"

"I'm not sure, I need to run some tests to determine her treatment. Has she been taking her medications?"

"Yes, she takes them every morning."

"Are you sure?"

He rolls his eyes and says in a huff, "Of course I'm sure. I give them to her. Can we go up now?"

The younger officer remains behind to make a phone call to child services, while his partner accompanies Bobby and the doctor to the tenth floor. When the elevator door opens, they hear a commotion. He recognizes his mother's voice, Frances is screaming. The doctor grabs his arm and pulls him back, "Wait here."

He rolls his eyes. _Maybe I should go back down stairs, man this sucks._

The screaming has subsided and Bobby turns when he hears footsteps. "I'm sorry as you could hear she was very upset and I had to sedate her, she became agitated when the nurse was helping her change her clothes. She got up from the bed and was trying to leave the room."

"Can I see her? Will she be able to talk to me?"

"Of course you can, however I don't think she will be able to speak with you. Come with me."

The doctor walks into the room while Bobby follows close behind. He has seen his Mom in hospital beds before but those times his Dad and brother were by his side. He hopes that she will open her eyes and speak to him but she stays silent. He stares at her lying there, looking so small and pale. He never touches her or gets too close. The image of her cowering in the corner of her bedroom is still so clear in his mind.

**Down in the Waiting Room **

"Denise this is Officer Larry Slade, my partner and I responded to a call from a fifteen-year-old boy this evening. His mother, who we now know to be mentally ill, suffered a psychotic break and she has been admitted to the hospital."

"Mentally ill?"

"Yes, she has schizophrenia. The doctors don't know what happened to her or why."

"Is the doctor able to determine how long she will remain in the hospital?"

"No, he said he needs to run some tests, and since there are no other adult family members living in the household, well that's why I'm calling you. We have asked him numerous times if there is anyone we could contact on his behalf and his response has been," he pauses, "no one."

"Where are you now?"

"We're still at the hospital but we should be leaving shortly."

"I'll meet you at his house, give me the address." Officer Slade provides her with the address, "Alright. I should be there in about half an hour to forty-five minutes."

"Ok we'll see you then."

**The Tenth Floor **

_Doctor Lincoln please pick up line 18,_ "I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow Bobby, have a good night."

Bobby watches the doctor walk down the hall, "Have a good night……. is he fuckin' kidding me," he exhales, "Oh man, one minute she is sitting in the corner of her room looking like a zombie and the next she is screaming at people and all he can tell me is I don't know why." He kicks a metal ashtray across the hallway, "Son of a bitch!"

The officer grabs him by the arm and pulls him back, "Stop that, that's not going to change anything."

"I know, I know that, but it felt good."

"Do you always deal with your anger that way?"

"Are you analyzing me?"

The officer is taken aback by his response, "No, I'm just asking you a question."

He shrugs his shoulders. "No, I ….I don't know."

Officer Collins puts his hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Bobby."

He looks up at the older man, "Yeah, sure you….." He looks away, "Thanks, can you take me home now?"

"Yes, come on let's go."

Bobby pushes the button for the elevator and they step inside, when the door opens on the first floor; Officer Slade is there to greet them. "How's you Mom?"

"Asleep." Bobby walks past him and leads the way out of the hospital, the automatic door opens, "I called Child Services Pete, and Denise is going to meet us at the house."

"Good, I'm glad you got a hold of Denise, the kids all like her."

**The Goren Home**

Bobby is driven back home and the police officers follow him up the walk. He unlocks the front door and turns to face the officers. _What? Are these two going to move in?_ Officer Collins grabs hold of the door and follows Bobby inside. His partner is close behind.

"You'll want to start packing some clothes, Bobby," says Officer Collins.

Bobby turns around quickly. He is clueless as to what this man is talking about, "What?"

"Pack some clothes, your toothbrush, things like that. I'll help you if you want?"

"Pack some clothes, for what?"

"A woman from child services will be here shortly to take you into foster care."

"What does that mean?"

"She will find you a place to stay until your Mom is able to take care of you."

He steps back, "I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can Bobby but you're only fifteen years old and we can't leave you here alone."

Nodding his head, "Yes you can."

The doorbell rings and Officer Collins opens the door, "Denise how are you this evening?"

"I'm fine Pete, how are you?"

"Denise, this is Robert Goren, Bobby this is Denise DeMarco, from child services."

Bobby stays quiet and still. Denise walks further into the home and glances at her newest client. She sees a tall well-built young man who looks older than his fifteen years. He looks healthy and well fed. Her first impression, he shows no sign of neglect, not the kind of child she usually sees in her line of work.

Denise casually looks around the clean and tidy home. "Hi Bobby,"

"Hi." he says as he shuffles his feet.

"He's not quite ready, Denise," says Officer Collins.

Bobby says with a defiant tone, "You bet your ass I'm not ready because I'm not going anywhere."

**TBC**


	3. Upheaval

**Chapter Three**

**Upheaval**

Denise DeMarco has been a social worker for over twelve years and in that time; she has met all sorts of children and their parents. She thinks quickly on her feet. She sees before her a very independent young man who, if she forcibly removes him from his home it will only result in his total lack of trust for her and she foresees him running away.

"Bobby I'm sure Officer Collins has explained to you that we can not leave you here alone."

He sounds confident but he looks down at the floor and shuffles from one foot to the other, "Well I told him and now I'm telling you that I am quite capable of taking care of myself."

"I can see that," Denise exhales_; this is not going to be easy. _She notices that every step she takes toward him, he takes a step back, which puts him closer to the back door. As she begins her questioning, she keeps her distance.

"Bobby, where's your Dad? I can call him for you."

He lifts up his head and says boldly, "Don't waste your time. If he wanted me around he wouldn't have left me here in the first place."

"Do you have an older brother or sister you could stay with?"

He looks down at the floor once again, and exhales, "My brother lives with friends."

"How about your Grandparents?"

"My grandparents?" he says cynically, "Well they live in Maryland, maybe if you call them they'll drive up, no wait," he puts his hands in his pockets, "they haven't called me or seen me in almost six years, I doubt very much if they'd want me to stay with them."

He studies the woman's face; "Running out of people aren't you?" the expression on his face is sad but the comment sounds cold. She is not quite sure how to respond to his statement. "My family has not been involved in my life in years, I don't need them and they don't want anything to do with me or my Mom. So why don't you just leave me alone, I'll be perfectly fine."

"I...we can't do that."

"You're like a broken record," he says as he scratches the back of his head, "I thought I gave a pretty good argument."

She catches his eye and winks at him a slight smile crosses his face, "Yes you did," she pauses, "Bobby is there a family friend that you could stay with?"

He crosses his arms, "You don't give up easily, do you?"

"No I don't," Denise says sternly, "Is there?"

He nods his head, "Yeah I guess so."

"Alright give them a call and I'll talk to them."

He picks up the receiver and dials the number, as soon as he hears it ring he hands the phone to Denise. "What is the family name?"

"Reilly," he says.

After three rings, a young man answers the phone. _"Hello."_

"Good evening, my name is Denise DeMarco. May I please speak with Mister or Misses Reilly?"

"_Sure."_ Andy covers the mouthpiece with his hand, "Mom, there's a Denise DeMarco on the phone. She wants to talk to you." He hands the phone to his mother, "_Hello, this is Lisa Reilly how may I help you?"_

"Are you Lisa Reilly, the ER nurse at Saint Joe's?"

"_Yes, how are you Denise?"_

"I'm fine this evening, how are you?"

"_I'm fine thank you."_

"I am presently at the home of Robert Goren, you are acquainted with him?"

"_Yes I am, is he alright?"_

"He's fine, his mother was taken to the hospital tonight and she has since been admitted. Her length of stay is not known at this time. The police officers that responded to the call telephoned me and I need to find him a place to stay until she comes home. Would it be possible for him to stay with you for a few days?"

"_Of course he can stay here, as long as need be."_

"Thank you Lisa,………Bobby." Denise says as she covers the mouthpiece, "I want you to pack a few things, clothes for school tomorrow, toothbrush, that sort of thing. I will then take you to the Reilly's."

He rolls his eyes and then nods his head, "Yeah, yeah." He slowly ascends the stairs and walks into his bedroom.

She watches him as he goes up the stairs; she continues her conversation, "Lisa how long have you known him?"

"_Since he and my son, Andy were in the second grade, they are the best of friends_," Lisa starts to chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?"

"_He gave you an argument didn't he?"_

"An argument, he was debating with me, for a second I thought I was speaking to a 30 year old. I was inquiring about family members that I could call for him. He had a reason why I shouldn't bother and then he says as coldly as can be, _running out of people aren't you_? I didn't know what to say at first. But when I looked at his face, I could see how hurt he really was."

"_He tries to convince people that he doesn't care, like he's made out of steel, but on the inside his heart is aching, he misses his father so much and now he feels abandoned by his brother."_

"I have been doing this job for close to thirteen years and not to brag but I know kids pretty well, I place him in a home with strangers he will run away the first chance he gets."

"_I agree with you."_

"I sent him upstairs to pack some things and we will be leaving soon. Do you live far?"

"_Yes actually we do………….. Three houses down on the right."_

Denise laughs, "Thanks again Lisa, see you soon."

"_Bye Denise."_

**The Reilly Home **

Lisa hangs up the phone and calls to her husband Tom and her two children to come into the living room. "Lisa, what's up? Who's Denise DeMarco?"

"She works with Child Services."

Brenda the youngest asks. "What is Child Services?"

"When children have a family problem Denise helps them. Bobby's Mom was taken to the hospital tonight and she will be hospitalized for awhile and Denise asked me if he could stay here with us."

"What's the big deal Mom, Bobby's always here," Brenda says,

Her parents and brother smile, "I know that Brenda, but this is slightly different, he won't be going home tomorrow, and he may be here for a week maybe more."

Andy says as he looks at his younger sister. "Don't ask him any stupid questions when you see him." She gives her brother a dirty look. "I mean it Brenda."

"Ok, you big grouch," Tom grabs hold of his daughter's hand, "Come on Brenda it's time for bed."

"Brenda I'll be up in a minute," Lisa says.

"Ok, Mommy."

Tom puts his daughter to bed and joins his wife in the kitchen who has just put a fresh pot of coffee on the stove. "Lisa you read my mind, I could use a cup. Did this woman tell you when Frances was taken to the hospital, we didn't hear any sirens, this evening."

"It must have happened before you got home from work and while I was picking up my Mom." The phone rings, "I'll get it," Lisa says, "Hello…Yes Lenny, he's here, one moment please………Tom it's Lenny."

"I'll take it in the den."

Andy has since come into the kitchen and opens the frig, he stares at the contents inside, "You're letting all the cold air out, Andy." He closes the door, "Sorry, I want something to eat but I don't know what."

"There's cake left over……….Would you like a piece?"

"Yeah that sounds good," he sits down at the table while his mother slices two pieces of cake, "It looks good," she says as she places the cake in front of him, "Mom?"

"Yes Andy what is it?"

"I feel weird."

She sits down across from her son, "Then you can imagine how he feels."

"What do I say to him?"

"What do you usually say when you see him?" Andy looks up at his Mom and smiles.

**TBC**

If any of you are wondering why I didn't make Lewis the best friend well I have my reasons. We know for a fact that Bobby has many friends from all walks of life. To me Lewis seemed younger than him and wouldn't have been a childhood friend.

Just in case you were wondering………….


	4. Cold Comfort

**Chapter Four**

**Cold Comfort**

"Pete did you see his mother after she was admitted to the hospital?"

"I only saw her being wheeled from the ER to the elevator, then the doctor, Bobby and I went up to the tenth floor so he could see her and that's when we heard her. When they took her upstairs to her room she became uncontrollable and had to be sedated. I remember Bobby said that one minute she's like a zombie and the next she's screaming at people and no one knows why."

Silence fills the air until his radio goes off; _all cars in the vicinity of 134 Harbor road_ _please respond to a 480, hit and run,_ Officer Collins says, "Denise, do you need us anymore?"

She shakes her head, "No, I have everything under control, thanks Pete."

"Goodnight, Denise."

"Goodnight Pete, Larry," he opens the door and answers the call. They hurry to their cruiser and speed off.

While Bobby is in his room putting things in a bag, Denise takes a closer look at the Goren home. She examines the bathroom; it's neat and clean as is the kitchen. The refrigerator and freezer are full of food. She makes her way up stairs and smiles as she looks in his room, a little messy, but she had seen worse.

She lightly knocks on his door, "Bobby are you ready?"

"Yeah I guess so," he picks up his bag and follows her down the stairs.

He looks around the room, "What happened to the cops?"

She turns to face him, "They received a call and had to leave, come on, let's go."

"Wait, I have to get the keys."

He walks through the living room and picks up the set of keys that he tossed on the table. He returns to where Denise is standing, "Give me the keys."

"What? What for."

Denise holds out her hand, "Because you are not to come back to this house by yourself, now give me the keys."

He reluctantly hands her the keys. "Thank you, now let's go."

He stands still, "This sucks, you know that lady."

She turns around quickly to face him, he is about three inches taller but Denise shows no fear. "My name is Denise, and I have not showed you one ounce of disrespect Bobby and I expect the same courtesy, do you understand." He backs up a step, "Yeah," he nods his head, "I understand."

Denise walks ahead of him down the path. "You're going to drive there?" He points. "You can see the house from here."

"Would you rather walk?"

"I'd rather stay home."

"Bobby you know that is not possible, now please get in the car."

"Ok, Ok," he opens the car door and tosses his bag in the back seat and slams the door.

They drive three houses down and Denise opens the car door and looks over at him. "Come on Bobby, let's go."

With his head down, "Why are you doing this to me?"

She closes the door, "Do you feel as if I'm picking on you?" He stays silent, "You seem to be an intelligent young man, I want you to think………"

He blurts out, "It's embarrassing," He crosses his arms, "But what the hell would you know, you don't care."

"First of all young man, I do understand exactly what you're going through and I do care. I have been doing this job, which I must say I love, for close to thirteen years and…….."

"Every kid is the same to you, aren't they?"

"No they're not," Denise touches his arm and he looks up, "I have met kids whose parents' abuse drugs or alcohol. They don't live in neighborhoods like this. They don't have friends like you have. They have no one. These kids have no choice as to where they live until their parents can take care of them again. In a way, you are a lucky young man. Now I'm going to ask you this once and only once, do you want me to take you to live with strangers, because if you'd rather it can be arranged."

He opens the car door and gets out. He walks very slowly to the front door and pushes the doorbell. Lisa Reilly answers the door. "Hi Denise, Bobby please come in." She steps aside to let them enter. Lisa's husband Tom leaves the kitchen to greet them.

Andy is in his room and he has come into the living room after he heard the bell ring, he feels scared. He walks slowly over to his parents.

"Denise, this is my husband Tom." She looks over to her son. "This is my son Andy." This is Denise DeMarco."

"Nice to meet you Tom." She shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Andy, how are you?"

"Hi."

Bobby doesn't look at them as he walks into the house. A house he has been in almost everyday since he was seven. He walks into the family room and sits down on the couch that faces the TV. Andy follows him into the room and sits in his Dad's chair. Neither boy says hello nor do they look at each other. The TV is on but they just stare at it not really watching.

The three adults just watch them and Lisa asks, "Denise would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Yes I would, thank you." The adults walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table.

"I really appreciate this Lisa, Tom. That boy loves to battle." The three adults chuckle as Lisa places coffee mugs on the table.

"What happened to Frances?" Lisa asks as she pours the coffee.

"All I know is what the police told me that his mother had suffered a psychotic break and withdrew but when she was taken upstairs to a room she became uncontrollable and had to be sedated. Officer Slade told me over the phone that the doctor said that she would have to remain in the hospital until she undergoes some tests. Her hospital stay could be anywhere from three days to two weeks, no one knows."

Denise pours just a tad of milk into her coffee, "How long have you known his mother?"

"Since we moved into the neighborhood, we are aware of her illness but she has always been a friendly and polite woman to all of us." Lisa puts out a tray of cookies and Denise can't resist. "Go on Denise take two."

"Thank you," she takes two.

"Denise, do you need to see where he will sleep?"

"Do you have an extra bed?"

"Yes we do, in my son's room, about five years ago my brother was transferred to California and my nephew was in his senior year of high school so he stayed with us until he graduated and we have never taken the bed out of the room. So he will be sleeping in there."

"That's fine," she takes a sip of coffee, "oh that tastes good." She takes a bite of cookie and another sip of coffee, "I have yet to tell him that after she comes home, that he will not be allowed to move back in with her until a family court judge agrees that is where he should live." She shakes her head, "I see another battle in my future."

Lisa puts her hand over her mouth, "Oh my God I had forgotten all about that."

Tom says, "Frances is not an abusive or neglectful parent, why does a judge have to get involved."

"Because she is mentally ill and she is the guardian of a fifteen year old boy." Lisa gets up from the table and pours herself another cup of coffee, "Denise, Tom another cup?"

Denise takes another cup, Tom refuses. Lisa pours the coffee and she smiles, "Thanks, the hardest thing about this is that most kids his age have been through this so many times before. He is scared, angry and he's confused, which is understandable. In the mean time try to keep his days as normal as possible. Get him to go to school tomorrow. Any after school activities let him participate."

"Sure, we understand."

"I will be back tomorrow to take him to see his mom and to his house to pick up more of his things and paperwork you guys have to fill out some papers."

"We can take him to do that."

"No Tom I have to. I haven't quite gotten his trust completely, he still sees me as the enemy," Denise gets up from her seat, "Also, he is not to go back to his house." She extends her hand and Tom and Lisa shake her hand, "Thanks for the coffee, I better get going. Goodnight and thanks again."

Denise walks over to Bobby, "Goodnight Bobby." He stays silent. Lisa is standing behind him; she nudges him, "Bobby."

He looks up at Denise, "Goodnight."

Denise smiles at Lisa and leaves the home. She no sooner pulls the car away from the curb that Bobby grabs his bag and heads for the front door.

Tom grabs him by the arm, "Whoa, where do you think you're going?"

He pulls his arm away, "I'm going home."

Tom steps in front of him, "No we want you to stay here."

He looks down at the floor, "You don't have to do this."

Lisa walks over to him, "Do what?" he stays silent, "What Bobby, do what?"

"You were kind of forced into this."

Andy starts to feel uncomfortable; he wants to say something but the things that are going through his head sound very corny. He stays very still and silent.

Lisa touches Bobby's shoulder, "Why do you think we told Denise that it would be alright for you to stay here?"

"Yeah, like you were going to say no to her when she called."

Lisa takes a deep breath. "I asked you a question Bobby."

He shrugs his shoulders. He looks up at her, "Are you sure it's alright."

"Of course it is. Now go put your bag in Andy's room."

Bobby walks down the hall to his friends room and stops as he gets to the door. Andy comes up from behind him and opens the door. "Go on, go in."

Bobby walks into the room and tosses his bag on the extra bed. Takes off his jacket and throws it on the chair. He has yet to look at his friend, "I'm going to get a drink, you want anything?"

"No." He does follow his friend back out into the family room and sits back down on the couch.

Lisa sits down next to him. "Did you have any dinner?"

"No."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

Playfully she says to him. "What! You're not hungry, I don't believe it."

He smiles for the first time since he found his mom in her room.

Lisa stands up. "Come on, I'll make you something to eat, or you can just empty out my refrigerator like you normally do."

He looks up at her and smiles and his eyes light up, he also starts to feel a little more comfortable, so does everyone else.

**TBC**


	5. Out of Sync

**A/N**…. Being from a little town in Northern New Jersey I sometimes forget that these stories are read by people all over the world. When I was a teenager, in the seventies, children, where I grew up became a little more familiar with adults. My friends called my Mom by her first name, and vise versa, she insisted on it. I was born and raised in the United States and if Bobby, who will call his friends parents by their first name, does not sound appropriate to some of you, I apologize.

**Chapter Five**

**Out of Sync**

Lisa Reilly thought it was tough to get one teenager out of bed and ready for school in the morning, now she has two. The boys start the morning by arguing over the bathroom. She steps in and she makes the decision, "Bobby you go first."

"Why does he get to go first?" her son says as he crosses his arms.

"Because I'm your Mother and I say so," she smiles then pats his arm. "Ok."

Andy reluctantly agrees, "Ok, ok."

Lisa is sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Her husband Tom is reading the morning paper. They sense the presence of another person. They look up. "Wow you take quick showers." Lisa says.

"I haven't taken my shower yet."

Lisa takes a sip of coffee, "Why, what's wrong?"

He has a look of embarrassment on his face, "Bobby what's the matter?" she asks.

Very softly, he says, "I forgot my underwear."

"What?" she shakes her head, wondering if she heard him correctly.

He looks down at the floor, "My underwear, I forgot to pack them."

Very nonchalantly, Lisa says as she waves her hand, "Borrow a pair of Andy's."

He lifts his head, "Lisa, I am not going to ask him if I can borrow his underwear, that's gross." He raises his eyebrows and looks to Tom for assistance.

"Lisa the boy defiantly has a point."

"Oh Jesus Christ," She says as she looks at her watch. "They've only been up for twenty minutes, Tom."

"I know." He starts to laugh and hides behind the paper.

"Follow me." Lisa leads the way back to Andy's room. She opens one of her son's dresser draws, takes out a pair of underwear, and hands it to him. "Here."

He hesitates then takes a step back. "What is the matter now?"

"I'm not sure."

Very playfully, she says, "Will you just take it," He takes it and smiles at her. She gives him a wink and walks toward the door.

He follows her, "Lisa, do I have to go to school today?"

She turns around to face him and lightly takes a hold of his hand, "I think it would be best, Hmmmm, keep that mind of yours focused on schoolwork."

"I suppose you're right," he shrugs his shoulders, "Ok I'll go."

As she leaves the room, she yells. "You guys have half an hour."

Brenda, the Reilly's daughter, is eating cereal at the table when Lisa returns to the kitchen. She starts to prepare pancakes for breakfast. The boys finish their showers and one by one, they make their way to the kitchen. She puts the tray of pancakes down on the table. The phone rings and she leaves the room to answer it, when she returns she is amazed that there is only one pancake left on the tray.

Tom looks up at his wife. "I was lucky I got two of them."

Lisa picks up the sole remaining pancake with her fork, "One, you guys left one pancake. That is like leaving a teaspoon amount of milk in a jug."

Both boys apologize and then a silly grin crosses their face. "Lisa," Tom says, "I'll make some pancakes, if you want?"

She shakes her head, "Only if you want more, honey. I'll eat this one and have some cereal."

"Come on guys," Tom says, "get your stuff together."

A few minutes later the boys return, "Mom I need money for lunch." Lisa opens her bag and takes out a few dollars, she holds out money for Bobby, "I have my own money." He says as he puts his hands up.

"Honestly," she asks.

He nods his head, "Yes I do."

"Alright you two get going, remember no hanging out after school Bobby. Denise is coming back this afternoon to take you to see your Mom and pick up some more of your things."

"Why does she have to do that, I can…………..oh forget it." He exhales and opens the door and starts down the walkway. Andy follows him close behind.

"Thank god, that's over." Lisa says as she sits down and pours herself another cup of coffee.

Tom looks over at his wife. "Yep, till tomorrow." He kisses his wife on the cheek. "I better get going, I'll see you tonight."

She returns the kiss and sits back in the chair, as she picks up her coffee cup. She suddenly remembers, "Oh Tom, I'm working the midnight to eight shift, I switched with Angela, I thought it would be best for me to be here when the boys get home from school."

**Later That Morning**

School was not the place for him to go that day. The bell rings for the first class of the morning. Seated in Mister Chase's History class are Bobby's friends, Andy, Cathy and Dave, the one person missing, Bobby. "Where is he?" asks Cathy.

Andy shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know."

Dave leans over, "He was acting really weird this morning, what's the matter with him?"

Andy tells them the events of yesterday evening.

Dave sits back in his seat, "Man that sucks, no wonder he's in a mood."

Cathy looks at the door, "You don't think he cut out, do you?"

Andy looks to the door and then at Cathy, "I hope not."

The second bell rings and class begins.

"Oh shit," Andy says as Bobby shuffles into the room five minutes late. "I'm so glad you decided to join us this morning, why are you late?" asks Mister Chase.

"No particular reason, unless you want me to make up something."

"Never mind that, sit down."

He walks down the aisle and stops, "Hey kid you're in my seat."

The boy is about eight inches shorter than Bobby is, he looks up at him determined to stay where he is. "I can sit wherever I want."

"Look you little troll, get your ass out of my seat."

Mister Chase walks down the aisle and grabs his arm; "See that empty desk over there?" he points, "Sit down in it."

Bobby sneers at the kid and the boy slinks down in his chair. He finally sits down, class resumes, "I hope you all read chapter fifteen last night?" He paces around the room, "What were the causes of the Great Depression?"

He looks out at his class of tenth graders, only one hand is raised, the kid in Bobby's seat. "Yes Roger I'm very aware that you know the answer, anyone else?" Heads are turned; eyes are looking down and around, he shakes his head, "Goren?"

Bobby looks up, "What?"

"Do you know the answer?"

"Huh, the answer? The answer to what?"

"I'm sorry, if you didn't hear me the first time, I'll repeat myself, my question was, what were the causes of the Great Depression, in the United States?"

Bobby sits up, "Unequal distribution of wealth plus high tariffs and war debts. Also over production in industry and agriculture and of course the stock market crash which caused financial panic."

"What were the effects in the U.S. and around the world?"

Bobby continues, "Widespread hunger, poverty and unemployment, along with worldwide economic crisis. The economic slump of the 1930s started in America but it affected Europe as well."

"Thank you, Bobby."

He sits back in the chair, "Anytime."

The bell rings and the kids hurriedly pack up their books and start to leave. Bobby is the last one to start moving. He passes Mister Chase's desk, "Bobby."

Bobby stops suddenly and looks straight ahead. "Yeah."

"What's going on?"

Bobby turns and tries to look at the older man but he just stares at the blackboard, he says a very unconvincing, "Nothing."

Chase stands up and walks in front of him trying very hard to make eye contact, "Bull,"

He shuffles his feet and stares at the floor, "It's my mom……………she's in the hospital and last night this lady took me to……… I can't stay at my house, I have to live somewhere else, and not that these people are mean or anything it's just that…………it sucks."

"Is she alright?"

"Physically she's fine. How she is today?" he shrugs his shoulders, "I'll find out later."

"This happened last night?"

He nods his head, "Yes it did."

"How did you find the time to read your assignment?"

"I've already read up to chapter twenty in the book," he puts his hands in his pockets, "Did you know that World War Two is coming up and one reason that Germany moved towards war was due to the perceived inequities of the Versailles Treaty. This treaty, coupled with the worldwide great depression, enabled the Nazis to swoop to power on a wave of mass public discontent." He smiles, "Of course you know that."

Mister Chase chuckles softly, "I understand, I really do, but no more wise-ass attitude in my class, I mean it was very unusual for you to talk to someone like that."

"Yeah, but the little tr……..he still didn't move." Mister Chase pats him on the back, "You might be bigger and taller than he is, but you've got a Richie Cunningham kind of face, you are not menacing at all."

Bobby raises his eyebrows and laughs, "Richie Cunningham, huh."

"Yeah, you'd better get going, or you'll be late for your next class and Misses Baker is not as forgiving as I am."

"That's for sure," He starts to walk out the room. "Bobby."

"Yeah," he says as he slowly turns around. "You forgot your history book."

**That Afternoon**

The kids meet up in the cafeteria and sit at _their_ table, sitting at the end of the table is Roger and his friend Curtis. Dave takes a bite of his sandwich, "Look," he points, "It's the troll." Dave lightly taps Bobby's arm. "Where did you get that from?"

"Lord of the Rings."

"Is it a movie?"

"No it's a book."

Dave finishes the rest of his sandwich, "Never heard of it."

Bobby shakes his head, "Why am I not surprised."

"Go to hell, not everybody on the planet reads every freakin' book ever written!"

Bobby shyly looks up at his friend, "Sorry man."

"It's cool, I'm gonna get an ice cream, anybody want anything else?"

Stephanie stands up, "Yes, can you get me some milk." She hands him some money and Dave leaves the table.

Bobby looks over at Roger. "I think he has a crush on you Cathy." He rests his head on his hand.

She puts down her sandwich, "What?"

"Roger," Bobby points to the end of the table, "He's sitting right down there, haven't you noticed that everywhere we go lately he's there." Bobby sits back in the chair and Dave has returned to his seat, Bobby starts to laugh, "Maybe he has a crush on Andy. I mean in History class he was sitting in between the both of you."

"That's not funny, Goren."

Cathy starts to clean up her space, "I agree. I know you had a bad night last night but…

Bobby leans forward and grabs Andy's arm, "You told them."

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" he tries to pull his arm free.

He pushes his friend back, "Because it's none of their business and if I wanted them to know I would have told them myself. Now the whole damn schools gonna know."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because that's how things happen," he looks down at the end of table and Roger is still sitting there, staring and then looking away. Bobby slams his fist on the table, he then stands up, "That's it, I've had enough of this."

Cathy calls out to him "Bobby, leave him alone."

Roger sits up straight in his chair when he sees Bobby walking toward him. Bobby bends down and catches his eye, "Look you little………," He straightens up, tilts his head, and then pulls out a chair and sits down, "You're not welcome at our table and I want you," Bobby points to the boy sitting next to him, "And your little friend to leave. You're making Cathy very uncomfortable, so stop staring at her and stop following us around, you understand!"

Roger and his friend Curtis pick up the remaining part of their lunch and leave the table He returns to his original seat, Cathy stares at him, "Did that make you feel better."

He nods his head, "All I said to him was that he was making you uncomfortable and to stop it."

She shakes her head, "He wasn't making me uncomfortable at all, he was making you uncomfortable, God knows why?"

"Whatever, I need a smoke." Dave stands up, "Can I……………?"

"Yeah. Yeah, don't you ever buy your own?" They leave the cafeteria.

Cathy asks, "Is that how's he gonna be from now on Andy?"

Andy watches him leave the room. "No, I doubt it; he'll be alright he's just a little out of it today."

"Yeah I suppose you're right. We'll never really know exactly what he's going through."

The rest of day goes by without incident. School ends and Bobby is at his locker and off to the side are Roger and his friend Curtis. They are whispering and laughing.

_They found out._

He slams his locker shut and takes two steps toward Roger. He grabs his shirt and slams him up against the locker. Roger is stunned and his friend is shocked. Bobby pushes him up against the locker again. "If you have something to say, say it to my face, you fuckin' little troll!"

He pushes the boy back up against the locker again. "I'm waiting." Roger shakes his head, "I………..I don't know what you're talking about."

"What the hell are you doing man?" Andy says as he and Dave grabs his arms. Bobby lets go of Rogers's shirt and steps back, "Sorry, man."

Andy asks, "Hey Roger are you alright?"

Roger nods his head, "Yeah." He slowly starts to walk away.

"What is the matter with you today?" Cathy asks.

"I thought," He scratches the back of his head, "I don't know."

"Good thing Harper didn't see what happened." Andy nudges Dave, "I think you may have spoken too soon, look who's coming." As Roger and his friend are walking down the hallway Mister Harper, the boys Vice Principle, calls out, "What is going on here?"

Bobby answers, "Nothing…………it's over and so is school and I'm leaving."

"No you're not I saw what you did," Harper asks Roger, "Are you alright? I saw him push you into the locker."

Roger looks up at Harper, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"See he's fine and like I said it's over and I'm going home." Bobby starts to walk down the hallway away from Harper, "Get back here, I'm not through talking to you."

Bobby stops in his tracks, and as he slowly turns around he says, "Jesus what as ass," loud enough so everyone in the area can hear.

Harper catches up to him and grabs his arm, "What did you say?"

Bobby's friends are behind Harper imploring their friend with waves of their arms and mouthing the words, _don't say it_.

"I said you're an ass." He smiles at the man.

"You think you're funny, Goren." He grabs his arm harder and pulls him, "In my office, see how much you smile after that mother of yours shows up."

**On the Other Side of Town**

Denise grabs a late lunch after her appointment with the Johnson family. She checks her watch and decides instead of going back to the office she will drive to the Reilly home. She pulls into the neighborhood a little before three PM. She notices a car in the driveway.

_I hope someone is home._

She pushes the doorbell and Lisa opens the door, "Denise, please come in."

Denise walks into the home, "I know I'm a little early but I wanted to give you these papers and talk to you."

"That's fine, won't you please sit down."

Denise removes her jacket and sits down, "So, how did everything go last night after I left."

Lisa sits down next to her; "Right after you drove away he grabbed his bag and headed for the door, after a little persuading he agreed that he should stay here."

"I knew he'd try that, I took his keys but he seems to be a very resourceful young man, he would have found a way back into the house."

"I agree," Lisa looks at the pile of papers, "All of these? Does Tom have to sign also?"

"Yes," she pulls out the first piece. "There are a lot of pages to initial and sign but all they state is that you have taken full responsibility of a minor child and you will be applying for support, for him."

The phone rings, "Excuse me Denise."

"Certainly."

"Hello."

"_This is Misses Duncan from Jackson High School, may I speak with Mister or Misses Reilly."_

"Yes Misses Duncan, this is Lisa Reilly."

"_I am calling in regards to Robert Goren, he told me that his mother is in the hospital and he is currently staying at your home."_

Lisa closes her eyes and shakes her head, "Yes he is. What happened?" Denise looks up and senses that there is a problem.

"_He started a fight this afternoon and Mister Harper would like you to come down to the school to talk about his behavior."_

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"_Thank you Misses Reilly, goodbye."_

"Goodbye Misses Duncan." Lisa hangs up the phone and curses under her breathe. Denise gets up from the chair, "What?…………. Lisa what happened?"

"Bobby started a fight after school and the Vice Principle wants to see me."

Denise grabs her jacket, I'm going with you."

**TBC**

Thanks to Wendy for letting me use her story title for my chapter title..


	6. She's Not The Enemy

**Chapter Six**

**She's Not the Enemy**

Denise follows Lisa through the living room and out the front door, "I'll drive if you give me directions," Denise says.

"Sure, that's fine with me, I'm a little nervous," Lisa says as the two women get in the car. Denise starts the car and slowly pulls out of the driveway.

"I never got a chance to look up his school records today."

"Make a left and at the end of the street make a right."

"Lisa you seem to know him well. Is this something that happens often?"

"I honestly don't know Denise," The car stops at a red light. "But I tend to doubt it." She looks over at Denise, "This won't change his living with us will it?"

The light turns green, "No I don't see why it should." She points her finger in the air; "I will not make any comments to him about what has happened. You and Tom should be the one to discipline him for this, not me."

"I agree with you, I'm sure we can handle this." Lisa points, "See that hardware store over there," Denise nods. "Turn down that street." Lisa continues to fidget in the seat.

"Denise, are you still going to take him to visit his Mom?'

"Yes, I want to meet her and after our visit I'll take him back to his house to pick up some more of his belongings."

Lisa smiles, remembering what happened to him this morning, "Good, because he forgot to pack his underwear."

Denise glances over at Lisa quickly, "No really, was he embarrassed about it?"

"Very," she nods her head, "poor kid."

The two women smile and chuckle softly.

Denise can see a school "Am I to assume that, that is the school."

"Yes, the visitors parking is around the back, if you can find a spot." She drives to the back of the building, and is lucky to find a spot and turns off the ignition.

The women enter the building and when they open the door to the main office, Lisa notices her son and another of their friends, Cathleen Casey, sitting very quietly on a couch in the office.

Lisa sits down next to son, "What happened?"

Andy retells the story.

Lisa frowns, "Misses Duncan told me that he hit a boy."

Cathy speaks for the first time, "No. He didn't hit Roger he just pushed him but……….. He did call Mister Harper an ass."

Denise sits down next to Cathy; she shakes her head and then smiles, "That boy surely does speak his mind, doesn't he?"

They all laugh, Andy says, "That's for sure."

"Be honest with me kids, does he get into trouble like this often?" Lisa asks.

Andy shakes his head, "No, Mom, he doesn't, I swear, right Cathy."

Lisa looks to Cathy, she nods her head, "It's true Lisa."

"I thought as much."

"Mom, he's just had a really crappy day, that's all,"

Misses Duncan enters the main office, she notices the two women and she immediately picks up her phone. She punches in three numbers, "Mister Harper, Misses………." She seems to have been cut off, "Alright," she hangs up the phone. "Misses Reilly."

Lisa stands, "Yes."

"Mister Harper, will see you now."

Cathy nudges Andy; "Boy he's really in trouble now."

"I'll say, shit."

Misses Duncan opens the door and the women enter the office of Edward Harper. He does not acknowledge their arrival, Bobby hears the door open, stands and rolls his eyes, "Terrific." _Two of them, I'm in shit now._

Harper keeps his head down, "Shut up, I think you've opened you big mouth enough for one day," Harper raises his head and looks only at Bobby, he is not aware of the presence of the two women. In a defiant sneer, Bobby slowly sits down. "Say it Goren go ahead tell me what's on your mind."

Denise interjects, "Excuse me, but do you have a habit of provoking children into an argument."

He looks up and is surprised to see two women standing before him, "Who are you? Where's his mother?"

"Misses Goren was hospitalized last night and Bobby is staying with my family, I'm Lisa Reilly and this is Denise DeMarco…………. she works with child services."

Harper stands and extends his arms, "Please ladies, sit down."

Denise glances over at Bobby and if he had that mark on his face last night she didn't notice it, "Bobby how did you get that bruise on your face?"

Harper blurts out, "After he hit the boy, he was hit in the face."

Bobby stands up, "You're a liar, I never hit him and he never hit him."

Harper points at Bobby, "Sit down and shut up," Harper outstretches his arms, "he's making up stories, just like………….not only did he hit the boy he used profanity when I was trying to discuss the matter with him." Bobby slowly resumes his seat. "Profanity I said ass, that's not…"

Harper leans forward, "Look I told you once and now I'm telling you for the last time I don't want to hear another word from you or I will have you expelled." Harper leans back in the chair and looks to the women, "Anyway who are you going to believe me or some punk kid."

Lisa leans forward and places her arm on his desk, "He may be a kid, but he is certainly not a punk and sometimes he speaks when he shouldn't," she looks at him and winks and a faint smile crosses Bobby face, "but he is also a truthful and honest young man." Lisa makes eye contact with Harper, "Bobby answer Denise's question."

He is a little apprehensive to reveal the culprit; he looks at Harper and then at Lisa and Denise. Denise asks again, "Bobby how did you get that bruise on your face?"

He sits up in the chair and points, with confidence in his voice he says, "It was him, when I walked in the office he was behind me and he pushed me and I fell and hit my face on the chair."

Harper stands up suddenly, "You lying little bastard, I knew it." He points his finger in his direction, "I was right about you, oh yes I was, you do make up stories just that crazy mother of yours."

Bobby sinks in the chair, lowers his head and looks away. Denise stands up and grabs Bobby's hand, "Bobby get up, we're leaving,"

He looks up at her, "Huh,"

"Stand up, we're leaving," she pulls on his hand, he stands. Denise looks to Harper who has since resumed his seat. She continues to hold onto Bobby's hand, "You can be assured Mister Harper that I will contact not only the school board about your behavior but also the authorities, you sir should never be able to work with children again."

Bobby is a little overwhelmed at the circumstances but he follows the two women out the door, he turns to face Harper. Lisa notices this and grabs his arm, and whispers in his ear, "Don't say a word, you're still in trouble, understand."

He nods his head. They leave Harpers office and Denise closes the door, "I didn't hit that kid Lisa, I swear."

Lisa nods her head and smiles at him, "I know that, I believe you."

Denise who is only a few paces behind pats him lightly on the back, "I believe you too."

He stops and looks to both women, "Really?"

"Yes, really." The women say almost in unison. They walk through the office and he is slightly surprised to see his friends waiting for him, "What are you guys doing here? I mean, thanks for waiting."

Andy stands up, "No problem."

"Oh it's no big deal," Cathy gets up from the couch, "We didn't have anything else to do." Cathy smiles at him and he smiles back.

Lisa opens the door, "Come on kids, let's go."

As the kids walk through the door, Bobby casually puts his arm around Cathy's shoulder, she looks up at him and he quickly removes it.

Bobby tells his friends what happened in the office; they are speechless. Cathy is let off at her home and then the two-minute drive to Reilly home. "Lisa I'm going to take him to his house to get some more of his belongings and then I will take him to visit his Mom?"

Andy and his mother get out of the car, "See you later, Denise."

She drives down the street and parks the car in the Goren driveway, "I understand you forgot something important when you packed yesterday," Denise smiles, "Lisa told you," he rolls his eyes, "Gees what is with her and underwear? Good thing I didn't have Gym today, these things are tight." He laughs as he gets out of the car. Denise smiles and follows him up the sidewalk.

Lisa unlocks the door, holds it open as Bobby enters the home. He quickly goes to the kitchen and gets a plastic bag; he hurriedly runs up the stairs two steps at a time. She can hear him opening drawers and then suddenly he appears at the top of the stairs.

"All set?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." He races down the stairs, out the door and into the car.

He stares out the window throughout the drive. Denise switches the radio on; _if he wants_ _to talk, he'll talk_. They arrive at the hospital and Bobby leads the way to the tenth floor.

Denise has to jog to catch up to him, she grabs his arm, "Slow down, I can't walk that fast."

"Sorry," he slows down his pace. "Are you alright Bobby, I know that I haven't known you long but you seem very quiet."

He shrugs his shoulders, "Yeah I'm alright it's just…" he quickens his pace. Denise has to jog once again to catch up, "Bobby you're walking to fast." He slows down and then they walk side by side down the hallway. "I know it's hard to ignore Bobby, but don't take the words of an ignorant man to heart, he's not worth it." He opens the door to his mother's room, her eyes are closed, and she is asleep.

"I know that but you would think that an educated man would want to know more and not rely on all the fallacies about the disease. I mean how many movies have been made that the murderer is a schizophrenic, most are not violent at all, they just………"

"Bobby?"

"Hi Mom, I was hoping you'd wake up."

"Is Frank at the house?"

He steps back, "Frank?" Denise can see the sadness in his eyes, he stares at her for a moment, "No, he moved out two months ago, remember?"

"Oh." ……………. She closes her eyes and slips back into sleep.

Bobby walks over to the window, stuffs his hands in his pockets and looks out onto the parking lot. He lifts his head; "I can see your car from here."

Denise walks over to the window and stands next to him, "Who's Frank?"

"My brother," he scoffs, "She asks for him, I'm the one who's here, he doesn't…Oh shit, who cares?"

He shakes his head as if trying to rid the memory of what just happened, "Are you really going to call someone?"

Denise looks up at him, "Huh" she frowns, then as if a light bulb goes on, "You mean concerning, Mister Harper?"

"Yes," he nods his head.

"You bet your ass I'm going to tell someone."

He laughs and his eyes sparkle. "Sorry about that."

"It's forgotten," she pats his arm, "Have you been in trouble with Mister Harper before?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that question." He crosses his arms, "Last year, two of my friends and I got caught smoking and our Mom's had to come to the school, we got detention for a couple of weeks, that's about the extent of my juvenile delinquency."

Denise looks over at the petite woman sleeping soundly in the bed, "Has this ever happened to her before?"

"No," he looks over at her and she seems so small and helpless lying there, "she goes off her meds from time to time, she says that she always feel better without them. Then too many thoughts and visions go through her head and she can't think straight."

"She talks to you."

"Yeah she does, probably because I'm the only one who would listen." The door opens and Doctor Lincoln enters the room, "Oh good Bobby you're here." Denise extends her hand, "Doctor, I'm Denise DeMarco, from child services."

"Miss or Misses?"

"Misses," she says.

The doctor shakes her hand, "How do you do, Misses DeMarco, I'm Doctor Lincoln."

He walks past Denise and places his hand gently on Bobby's shoulder; "I am going to transfer your Mom to South Beach Psychiatric Center, tomorrow."

Already of aware of the reason but he asks, "Why?"

"I feel she would benefit from their facilities. There is more of a one on one care at the center. She was awake this morning and started raving about someone chasing her through the house." The doctor looks at his patient, and then he slowly turns his head back to Bobby, "Was there any evidence of a break-in, in your home yesterday?"

He shakes his head, "No, the cops asked me if anything was out of the ordinary or different and I told them no."

The doctor rubs his chin, "Is Mister Sawyer still your Mom's power of attorney in these matters?"

"Yes he is Doctor Lincoln. I'll have him call you."

"Thank you."

"When can I visit her?"

"Let's see. Today is Tuesday, probably Thursday, yes Thursday she should be ready for visitors." The doctor pats Bobby on the back, "Have a good afternoon, it was nice to meet you Misses DeMarco." The doctor says as he walks toward the door.

Denise waves, "Nice to meet you Doctor," The doctor leaves the room and Denise nudges him, "Who's Mister Sawyer?"

"An old friend of my Mom's and he's an attorney."

"Why didn't you tell me about him last night?"

"I don't like him." He walks over to the side of his mother's bed and takes a hold of her hand. Leans down and kisses her forehead, "See you tomorrow, Mom. I hope you will see me." He turns toward Denise, "I'd like to leave now, ok."

"Sure, let's go."

**TBC**


	7. Discovering A Truth

**Chapter Seven**

**Discovering A Truth**

Denise holds the door open for him and she follows his lead out into the hall, "Have you spoken to your brother about what's happened to your Mom?"

He abruptly answers, "No."

"Maybe you should. If you want I'll call him for you." He doesn't answer he continues to walk, once again too quickly. "Bobby, please slow down?" He stops in his tracks and waits for her to catch up, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." They continue to walk side by side down the hallway. "Come on tell me. What's bothering you?"

He stops walking and rubs the back of his neck, "What's bothering me? Let's see where should I start?" she interrupts him. "Why don't you start by dropping the attitude, if you'd rather not talk to me, tell me."

He exhales, "It's just that…Why can't anything be easy." He runs his fingers through his uncombed curls. "My mentally ill mother is in the hospital and tomorrow they'll put her in a _crazy _house," he looks down at the floor, "maybe she should just stay there…" he lifts his head and catches her eye, "I…. I…. didn't really mean that."

"You're allowed to say what you feel."

"No," he waves his finger, "no you're not, not according to my Dad." He suddenly gets very quiet and a look of contempt crosses his face.

"How do you mean?"

He shakes his head sounding sorry he brought it up. "Nothing, it's nothing."

"It's nothing? I don't think so. How do you mean?"

"We weren't allowed to talk about her "problems" to anyone; he would lie and tell us to lie. He would make up stories why she…" His mind is flooded with memories, "The arguing every night. I think he purposely came home late…just to… " He stuffs his hands in his pockets, "Man I don't miss those nights," he moves away from her, "Oh the hell with it, it doesn't matter any more." He continues to walk in silence, he turns to the left and she turns to the right, "Where are you going? This is the way out."

She looks up at the signs, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure,"

They walk down the hall and out the door in silence, Denise stops, stands and looks out over the parking lot, "What's the matter?" he asks. She has a look of embarrassment on her face, "Denise the car is over here, gees how do you ever get to where you're going."

She smiles at him, "Alright I admit it I'm terrible with directions. Drives my husband crazy and I always forget where I park my car." He raises his eyebrows, "Knock it off."

He laughs, "I didn't say anything." They get to the car, "Ok Mister know it all, how do we get out of here." He points, "That way." She starts the car.

"Can I put the radio on?"

"Sure, go ahead." A familiar song plays, "My boys love that song."

"You have kids?" he asks sounding surprised.

"Yes, I do, twin boys. They just celebrated their tenth birthday."

The song ends, "So you're what thirty, thirty five." He starts laughing.

"None of your business, mister."

"I'm close though, aren't I?"

She gets silent for a moment, "Well let's just say that…alright I'm old enough to be your mother." She points her finger at him and says sternly, "So you better show me some respect."

"I'm sorry." He says shyly.

"No, no honey," she pats his arm, "I'm kidding."

"Oh," he laughs.

"So I guess I'll see you on Thursday to take you to see your Mom."

"You want to take me to the _crazy_ house? God why?"

The traffic stalls, "I wish you wouldn't call it that, it's a hospital."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Besides I want to meet and speak with her; hopefully she'll be able to communicate with me."

"Of course she'll be able to communicate with you." The defiant attitude from last night returns and he turns his body to face her, "you know when she takes her medication she acts just like everyone else, maybe a little hyper, but….." he sits back facing forward … "Sorry."

"It's alright," she takes a quick look at him and he has resumed staring out the window. "You can talk to me about anything."

No answer, "Bobby may I…. I'd like to ask you something."

"What?" he says in a huff.

"How old were you when…" he cuts her off, "Seven, my Dad took me and my brother to a Yankee game and when we got back to the house all the doors and windows were locked. My Dad put the key in the lock and unlocked it but there was something blocking the door. We found out later it was furniture. He called for her to open the door but she didn't answer. My brother and I followed him to the side of the house and we were able to get in through the outside basement door. The door leading to the kitchen was unlocked and unblocked," he shrugs his shoulder, "guess she forgot."

He starts to fidget in the seat. "He told us," he pauses, "he ordered us, to wait in the kitchen as he walked through the house. He called her name repeatedly but she never answered him. Then about fifteen minutes later, he found her. She was hiding in the upstairs closet, crying. She said that she locked all the doors and windows and blocked them because she didn't want them coming in," he chuckles, "we never did find out who _them_ was. He took her to the hospital and when they got back, it was as if nothing had happened. I asked but he brushed me off, saying it was nothing. That night when I went to bed he came in my room and said that I was never to tell anyone _ever _about what happened, it was family business and no one needs to know about what happens in our home and…" he looks at her and smiles, "until now I never have." He sits back in the car seat seeming relieved, _Screw you Dad._

"Thank you Bobby, for sharing that with me."

"I've been wanting to tell someone since it happened, but I was, I don't know." He bows his head, "Afraid, ashamed, but then no one has ever been interested or brave enough to ask."

"Well we're here," She pulls the car over to the side of the street and parks, "See you tomorrow I want to talk to you about some things."

"Like what?"

She pats his hand; "I need to talk to you about what will happen after your mother returns home."

"Let me guess…I won't be able to go back home, right away, will I?"

"As a matter of fact. Yes. How did you guess?"

He opens the car door, "Just the way you said it, I knew it had to be something like…" he looks at the Reilly home and laughs, "It seems like it's been more than a day, since all this happened, huh."

She smiles at him, "Yes, yes it does. Oh by the way, good luck."

"Good luck, for what?"

"Have you forgotten what happened at school today?"

"You think maybe she forgot?" he shakes his head, "I doubt it; she's a Mom they never forget anything." He gets out of the car, "thanks Denise, see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Bobby," she beeps the horn, he turns, she holds up a pile of books "You forgot your books."

She pulls the car away from the curb. After a short wave, he walks up the path. He's not sure if he should just walk in or ring the bell, he decides to ring the bell. Brenda answers the door. "Hey squirt."

"Hi Bobby," she says with a lilt in her voice.

Lisa heard the bell and walks into the room, "Bobby, how's your Mom?"

"The same but she did wake up for a second and……." _Frank_ "and then went right back to sleep."

"I'm sorry; you didn't get a chance to speak to her. Well hopefully tomorrow."

"No not tomorrow either. They're moving her to another hospital tomorrow; the doctor thinks it will be better for her there."

"Have they found out what happened?"

"If they have, they forgot to tell me about." he chuckles softly.

"Maybe one day they…you will discover what happened." She takes a light hold of his arm. "You ok?"

"Yeah, it's nothing new. She was there once before about five years ago." He shrugs his shoulders, "Ah, its not so bad." He shakes his head suddenly remembering something, "I need to call this lawyer friend of my Mom's would that be alright."

"Of course, use the phone in Tom's office."

He puts his book down and takes out his wallet to get the phone number, _God I hate this guy._

He dials the number, "_Lawrence Sawyer's Office."_

"Yes. I'd like to leave a message for Mister Sawyer, concerning Frances Goren. She is in the hospital and her Doctor Marcus Lincoln needs to speak with him, as soon as possible. He has the doctor's number.

"_I'll be sure he gets this message this evening."_

"Thank you, goodbye."

"_Goodbye."_

He leaves the room and Lisa calls to him, "Bobby, could you please come in the kitchen with me I'd like to talk to you about…" he hesitates, "Oh boy, here it comes."

She turns around, smiles, "Come on, it won't be that bad." He follows her into the kitchen, she points. "Sit."

He sets down his schoolbooks, "All right, brownies, can I have one?"

She chuckles, "The bottomless pit, go ahead." Two bites and the brownie is gone, Lisa places her hands on her hips, "You need milk now don't you?" He nods. She places a tall glass of milk in front of him and that is gone within seconds. "Thanks."

She sits down next to him, "What happened today?"

He starts to rip up the napkin, "Your son has a big mouth." He picks up the pieces he has ripped and tears them into smaller pieces.

"Andy, how do you mean?" she pulls the little bits of napkin that he shredded into her hand and tosses them into the garbage.

"He told some of the guys about what happened last night and when I was at my locker…I…. Roger and his friend were talking and laughing and" he stares at the plate full of brownies, she pushes the plate in front of him, "Go ahead."

"Thanks," he picks up a piece and places it on a clean napkin. He breaks off a morsel, "I don't know, I thought that maybe they found out about her… and I acted stupid," a look of disgust crosses his face, then he sits up straight, "why the hell should I care what anyone else thinks," he looks up at her, "I didn't hurt him."

"I know that, sweetie," she pauses, "Bobby had Mister Harper ever hurt _you_ before."

He nibbles at the brownie, "No, never, but you agree with me that he is an ass, don't you?"

"Whether he is or not, is not the point, you should show him some respect."

He stands up, "Why?"

"Because he's an adult, that's why."

"That's not fair, he didn't show me any respect."

"Before or after you called him an ass."

Feeling defeated, "After. I suppose you're right." He breaks off another piece of the brownie, "You're not going to make me apologize to him are you? Because after what Denise told me I don't think he'll be working there anymore." The smile on his face is a mile wide.

"No," as she leans forward she pats his arm, "I have no desire to see that man again."

"See," he lightly hits the table with his hand. "You do agree with me," He sits back in the chair.

She starts to laugh, "Yes I do, you're right he is an ass."

They both start to laugh as Andy walks into the kitchen, "Hey man how's your Mom?"

"She's alright, she slept most of the time but she did say…" _Frank, _he looks past his friend and scratches the back of his head. Andy hits his arm, "I hate when you do that, can you just say what you're thinking." Bobby looks up at him, "Huh, oh sorry, it's nothing" he waves his hand, "forget it." He picks up his schoolbooks, leaves the kitchen and walks into Andy's room. _Frank, it was Frank. He was there. The drawers. The open drawers, what was he looking for? Money, he was looking for money. That selfish piece of shit._

He hears Lisa's voice exclaiming that dinner is ready and the thought of his brother's deed is temporarily forgotten.

**The Next Day**

Denise arrives at the Reilly home around 5 pm. She wasn't looking forward to this meeting two days ago but after spending some time with him she feels more at ease. He is defiantly an independent kid, but he's still a kid, who has so many memories and emotions wanting to get out. She smiles to herself that he trusted her enough to share that story about his family yesterday. She pushes the doorbell, "Denise, is everything alright?" Lisa asks.

"Yes I just dropped by to talk to Bobby concerning what will happen after his mother is released from the hospital."

"Please come in," Denise follows her into the living room, "Did you mention any of this to him yesterday?"

"Actually I did and I was pleasantly surprised how well he took it."

Lisa takes a quick check of the time, "they should be home in a few minutes, they're hanging out somewhere." Lisa walks further into the room, "Please sit, can I get you anything?"

"No thanks, I'm fine."

They turn their heads when they hear the kitchen door open and a thump. "That's Andy he always dumps his books on the kitchen table." Only one thump is heard. He exits the kitchen and the women are looking at him, "What?" he says as he turns his head around.

Lisa stands and looks at Denise. Her eyes widen, "Andy, where's Bobby?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know, Ma; I figured he was here."

"Well he isn't."

**TBC**


	8. FaceOff

**Chapter Eight**

**Face-Off**

Bobby leaves school early this Wednesday afternoon; he cuts his last class of the day and takes a bus to his brother Franks' apartment. Frank Goren 18, has been living with his friend Joey Klein since he started NYU. He is surprised to find out from Joey that Frank moved out a few weeks prior. "He didn't tell you he moved."

Bobby shaking his head, "No I guess he forgot. Do you know where he lives?"

"Yeah sure, come on in. I'll get the address."

"Is it far?"

"About ten blocks," Joey writes the address on a slip of paper, "Here, her name is Susan Whalen."

"Thanks Joey."

"Sure kid, see ya."

Born and raised in Brooklyn, New York he is a streetwise kid, but with each step he takes, the buildings get older and more run down, he feels a twinge of fear. He finds the apartment building and he has to climb over a man who is sleeping on the stoop. He opens the door and takes the stairs to the second floor. When he reaches the second floor, the hallway door is broken and he has to kick it open with his foot. "Jesus this place sucks, why in the hell…" A foul odor crosses his nose, "Oh man," he has to hold his breath. "Finally," he says as he knocks on the door in the hope that Frank answers.

"Hey little brother, how the hell did you find me?"

"Why? Is it a secret?"

He shakes his head, "No, why would ask that?"

"Because you never told me that you moved."

Frank takes a quick sip of beer and shrugs his shoulders, "Come on in." His brothers' clothes seem wrinkled as if he had slept in them. He has in the past, seen his father drunk but not his brother_, they act the same way_.

A twenty something looking woman enters the room. The only word Bobby can think of to describe her is _skanky. _"Susan this is my little brother, Bobby."

She walks up to him. "Hi, Bobby." She lightly touches his face, "You're very cute." He backs away from her and the phone rings, Susan waves at him, "Be right back."

He shivers, _Oh man. Yuk._ He walks further into the room and points at her, "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Kind of," He lightly punches him on the arm, "She's a lot of fun." Frank notices that Bobby has not taken his eyes off her since she came into the room. He decides to tease him, he taps him on the shoulder, "hey what are you looking at?"

"Huh, nothing."

"You want her?"

Bobby shakes his head surprised by the question, "What?"

"You do look a little tense, she'll get you off." Frank laughs. Bobby steps back from his brother, "No, no, that's ok." _Man he must be nuts._

He finishes the beer, tosses it toward the garbage, and misses. "Air ball, oh well." Bobby waits and watches; Frank never picks it up_. Should I pick it up, no, forget that_.

"You want a beer?"

Shaking his head, "No."

"Are you sure? Come on, have a beer with me, it will loosen you up."

"No," he says sternly.

Frank holds up his hands, "Alright, alright relax. Well I need another one, be right back."

Bobby walks around the little apartment, trying to understand how his brother could live here. There are beer cans and wine bottles on the tables and floors. Pizza and Chinese take out cartons everywhere. He shakes his head in disgust.

"Here." He turns to his brother. "I brought you one anyway, take it. Come on sit down."

Bobby takes the beer and sits down. "You actually like living here better than home?"

"Shit yeah. I can come and go whenever I want and I don't have to pay any rent, Susan takes care of that." Susan comes back into the room with a bottle of wine in her hand. She sits down next to Bobby, very close.

"Who was on the phone?" Frank asks. Susan's hand comes to rest on Bobby's thigh. "Just my friend Karen."

Bobby looks down at her hand and back to his brother. "Susan, leave him alone, I know he looks older but he's only fifteen."

"Really?" She gets up, looks down at him and as she walks toward the bedroom she says, "That's too bad it would have been fun."

Frank sits down next to his brother than slaps him on the back. "I told you she was a lot of fun."

Mumbling to himself, "Oh my god."

"So what's going on?"

It takes him a minute to get the courage to say what he came here to say. He swallows hard and without looking at his older brother, "You were at the house on Monday, weren't you?"

"Yeah I was there. I needed extra money this week."

"This week? The week just started, she just gave you money on Friday, besides you have a job."

"I quit, frying hamburgers and I do not get along, besides I have too much work to handle with school. I think I may have to drop a class, maybe two." He takes a long sip of beer, "I asked Mom for some money and she gave it to me."

Frank stands up and walks back into the kitchen to get another beer. _Jesus another beer already_, he opens the bottle and sets it down on a little table in the middle of the room. Bobby stands up and walks over to him. Bobby is two inches shy of six feet; his brother is a couple of inches taller and outweighs him by at least twenty pounds.

"Mom wouldn't give you any more money."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Yes I am. You're a liar, you stole her money that she has hidden in the drawers, didn't you?"

"What makes you think I stole it?"

"Because when I came home every drawer in the house was open."

"Yeah like Mom's never done that before." He picks up the beer bottle.

Bobby ignores the comment. "She's in the hospital."

"What?"

"What did you do to her? Did you threaten her?"

"No. What makes you think I threatened her?"

"When I came home she was sitting in the corner of her room. She was shaking and she wouldn't talk to me. I had to called the police and now she's in the hospital, the doctor said that she had a psychotic break and it's your fault, you selfish son of a bitch."

Frank pushes him back, "Who the hell do you think you're speaking too, don't talk to me like that."

"Oh yeah I forgot mister big college man." He says sarcastically, "Big deal, what makes you so goddamn special."

Frank takes a sip of beer, "Well, with the grades you get you'll be lucky to even get into college."

"My grades aren't. …… don't change the subject. You were there. I know it."

"Listen to me you little shit, I had nothing to do with that." He pokes him on the chest. "You know why she was sitting in the corner like that?" The smell of alcohol on his breath makes Bobby take a step back, "Because she's fuckin' looney tunes."

Bobby slaps his hand away, "How can you say that?"

"Because it's true, I know it, Dad knows it and the sooner you realize it the better off you'll be."

Frank raises the beer bottle to take a sip. Bobby grabs the bottle and throws it across the room. Before he has time to react, Bobby pushes him as hard as he can and Frank falls back knocking over the chair and landing on top of it. Susan hears the commotion and runs out of the bedroom.

Frank gets up quickly and grabs the front of Bobby's shirt. He punches him twice in the stomach, pulls him forward then pushes him back and he falls to the floor. Frank's anger is so intense that he kicks him a few times, as he lies on the floor.

"Frank stop! What the hell are you doing?" Susan grabs him from the back and he stops. He looks down at his brother who is holding his stomach and trying very hard not to cry.

"Holy shit, I'm sorry Bobby." He bends down and grabs his arm, "Get away from me you prick." Frank immediately stands up and starts to pace around the apartment with his hands on the back of his neck. "Fuck! What the hell am I gonna do?" He stops, and then he calls to Susan.

"Go get a cab."

"What?"

"A cab, get a cab, I'll put him in a cab and send him home, go on move it." Susan leaves the apartment.

Bobby is cringing in pain as he tries to sit up. Frank extends his hand to help, Bobby shuns away. "Leave me alone I'm fine."

"Come on man, let me help you."

"Go to hell."

Frank stands up slowly and walks into the kitchen. He grabs another beer from the frig and continues to pace around the room. Susan returns a few minutes later. She bends down and puts her hand on Bobby's arm. She helps him up. "Bobby I'm sorry man, I don't know what happened," Frank says as he follows them out of the apartment.

He tries once again to take his brother's arm and Bobby pulls it away, "I don't need………..want your help." Susan helps him downstairs and into a cab. Frank hands the driver 20 dollars and gives him the address.

**TBC**


	9. Victim of Circumstance

**Chapter Nine**

**Victim of Circumstance**

**The Reilly Home**

Lisa says, "Maybe we should…" They hear a car engine. Andy moves quickly to the window and pulls over the curtain, he turns back to face his mother. "It's Dad."

As Tom is opening his car door, a cab pulls up to the curb. He stops, turns and looks. Very slowly, Bobby is exiting the vehicle. "What? You took a cab home from school." He smiles at first and then notices the look of pain on his face.

Andy, Lisa and Denise exit the house and walk down the path to meet him. "Bobby, where have you been?" Lisa asks.

"Out." He cringes in pain, holding his side.

"Out, out where? What's happened?"

"Nothing, I just…………I'm not feeling good. I think…I...I just need to lie down."

She takes a hold of his arm and walks with him into the house, with Andy, Tom and Denise following close behind. "Your shirt has a rip in it. What happened? And don't say nothing."

He just shrugs his shoulders. "Bobby," Tom says sternly. "Come with me."

"Where could he have gone?" Lisa asks.

"His brother," Denise answers. "I think he went to see his brother."

Bobby follows the older man down the hallway. Tom opens the bathroom door. "Take off your shirt," Tom says.

Bobby looks up. "What for?"

"Because once upon a time." Tom catches his eye. "I had that look on my face." Slowly and groaning with every move he removes his shirt. He calls to his wife, "Lisa!"

Bobby shakes his head. "It's alright Tom it doesn't hurt that much."

"I'm going to say this as plainly as I know how, bullshit."

Lisa takes a quick look at the black and blue marks that have started to show. "You may have some broken ribs, put on another shirt, we're going to the ER."

"I'm fine, really."

"Oh really?" She crosses her arms. "Bend down and untie your laces."

He bends down every so slightly and groans. Tom lightly places his hand on his shoulder. "Come on I'll help you."

Tom with Bobby close behind go into Andy's room. Tom opens the closet and takes out a shirt. "The bruises are getting darker every minute," he says as he holds the shirt out for Bobby. He cringes with pain as he places his arms in the sleeves. "Thanks Tom."

"Your welcome, come on let's go."

"Do you think anything is broken Mom?"

"I'm not sure Andy, it's possible." She looks up as she hears Bobby and Tom entering the room.

"Ready?" Tom says.

"Denise are you coming?" Lisa Asks.

She shakes her head. "No, you two seem to have everything under control." She takes a quick look at her watch. "I have an appointment at seven. I will stop by tomorrow." She walks over to Bobby. "Be honest with them, they deserve it." He manages a smile. "Call me if you need anything." He nods. "I'll see you in a few days."

Denise picks up her bag, "Goodnight, everyone."

Lisa walks her to the door, "Goodnight Denise, see you tomorrow."

Lisa walks over to her son and puts her hand on his shoulder. "We'll be back as soon as we can, warm up the macaroni for you and your sister."

Nodding his head, he says, "Ok."

**St. Peter's Hospital**

They were lucky that they only had to wait twenty minutes.

"I thought this was going to be easy." Lisa says as she sits down next to her husband.

Tom takes a hold of her hand. "No you didn't." The ER door opens and they look up. "He's a teenager and teenagers are monsters."

They chuckle as she tugs on his hand. "And we have a teenager whose whole world is being turned upside down and inside out. He is finding out that he is powerless to do anything about it and for a kid who seems to be able to take care of himself, he's trying his best but he can't do it alone and he's going to have to learn that…. the hard way. We have to be patient Lisa; we can't turn our backs on him now."

"I wasn't even thinking about that." Lisa stands and starts to pace through the waiting room. "Tom, what do you think happened?"

"He got into a fight and he lost. Someone kicked him, you don't get bruises like that from being punched."

Lisa gasps, "Oh my God, who?"

"It was personal, maybe his brother."

"Excuse me, I'm Doctor Gray." A tall dark haired man says. "Did you come in with the Goren boy?"

Lisa answers, "Yes we did. Any bones broken?"

"Nothing broken just bruises on his side and his stomach. I think someone kicked him but he is refusing to say who."

Lisa takes a quick glance at her husband and he just shrugs his shoulders.

The doctor hands Lisa a package of pills. "I gave him two of these about five minutes ago and there are four more in here. You may give him another dose in four hours. Try to keep him immobile," he hands her a slip of paper. "I have written out a prescription."

"Thank you Doctor." Lisa says.

Bobby slowly walks out of the room looking very sad; Tom walks over to him, "Come on kiddo, let's go."

The ride home is very uncomfortable, from the back seat; a soft groan is heard every time the car hits a bump. Tom looks in the rearview mirror, "Sorry Bobby."

"Oh man, it hurts more now, than it did before."

"We will be home soon, Bobby. Hang in there." Lisa says.

Tom once again helps him change and get into bed. The medication starts to work and he feels a hunger pain. He tries his best to get out of bed but that is when he can feel pain. "Shit man, this sucks. Frank you fuckin' bastard I hate you."

He lays quietly in the bed not wanting to call out to anyone. A sigh of relief expels from him as Andy walks in the room. "Hey man, how you feeling'?"

"Like shit and I'm hungry but every time I try to move," he cringes in pain. "It freakin' hurts."

Andy stands and stares, "Well, come on tell me."

Bobby lies back on the bed, "No," he shakes his head. "Not now, ok."

Andy sits on his bed, "Alright, but I want the whole story tomorrow."

Bobby's stare is unsettling to his friend, Andy moves his head but when he looks back. Those dark eyes are still burning a hole in his head. "I won't, I won't tell anyone I swear." Andy slaps his thighs, "They're your friends' man, and they wanted to know what was bothering you. I told them."

Bobby looks away and nods his head, "It's cool. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what?"

"Get me something to eat."

Andy stands up; "Sure, what do you want?"

"Anything, anything at all."

**The Next Morning**

The alarm clock rings at 7 AM and Andy wakes, turns over and hits the off button, he looks over at his friend. Bobby grunts a little but does not wake up. He hears a slight knock on the door; he immediately gets up and opens the door, "Morning Mom," he says softly.

"Morning Andy," she motions with her head. "Is he awake?"

"Nah, the alarm didn't even wake him." He points at him, "Should I wake him?"

"No, let him sleep. Well you have first dibs on the shower."

Breakfast is over; Tom leaves the house followed minutes later by the children. Every fifteen minutes or so she checks on him, he finally wakes a little after 9 AM. A slight smile crosses his face as he sees her standing by the door. She knocks on the door holding onto the doorknob, "May I come in?"

He nods, and then tries to get up. "Oh man that hurts."

She walks quickly over to his bedside and grabs a hold of his arm, "Easy, move your legs off the bed first." He swings his legs over and sets them on the floor. He looks up at her, "Now what?"

She starts to laugh and so does he, "Oh man."

"I'm sorry Bobby." She tries to pull him up but he is a lot heavier than she thought. He grunts a few times but then after a great deal of effort on her part he is standing. Slowly and carefully, he makes his way to the bathroom. She follows him out of the room. "When you're done, come in the kitchen and get some breakfast."

He nods.

"What time is it?" He asks as he sits down at the kitchen table.

"Almost nine thirty," Lisa takes a sip of coffee. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Cereal's fine and maybe some toast." She places a bowl on the table and opens the cupboard and announces the cereal inside, cheerios, frosted flakes…"

"Frosted flakes, I'll have frosted flakes."

They sit in silence for a moment. "I have some errands to do this morning," she leans forward. "Can I trust you to stay here? And not go anywhere," she smiles.

Nodding his head he says, "I know I should have told someone. It's just that when it comes to my family, I don't know, we…I'm not use to telling people what I'm doing, I'm sorry."

She asks sternly, "Where did you go?"

"To talk to my brother, it didn't go as well as I thought it would."

"I was always under the impression that you and Frank got along well."

He takes a spoonful of cereal, nodding as he chews, softly he says, "So did I."

"Brothers fight, I remember my brothers would go at it sometimes."

He sets the spoon down on the table. As he sits back in the chair, he cringes in pain. "After breakfast you can another dose."

He shyly looks up at her and she can see a tear in his eye. He quickly rubs his eye and looks away. "I accused him of taking money from Mom and he told me that she gave it to him, which is a lie. She may have her problems but she keeps a tight reign on her money. Once she gives you your allowance." He makes a slicing motion with his hand, "That is it, you don't get anymore."

He looks past her and points, "Toast is burning."

"Damn," Lisa says.

Bobby smiles as he watches her remove the burnt bread, "Time for a new toaster?"

She tosses the bread in the trash, "Defiantly." She pours herself another cup of coffee and sits down at the table. "This has to do with money?"

He nods, "I blamed him for putting her in the hospital and he blamed her, saying it was due to her illness. He said some nasty things about her and I got mad. So I pushed him and he…he hit me and pushed me to the ground and then he…he kicked me. I had seen him drink at a party once but I never knew that he drank when he was just hanging around his apartment. I guess he'll use that as an excuse."

"He was drunk?" Lisa moves a flock of hair starting to cover his eyes, "Bobby, has he ever done that to you before?"

He keeps his head down, "No, never." He digs his spoon into the cereal then leaves it, "He didn't say the words but the look on his face was…if... it was as if he hated me."

Tears start to well up in his eyes; Lisa stands and opens her arms. "Come here." He wraps his arms around her, and hard as he tries, he can't hold back the tears. She rubs his back. "Bobby believe me, he doesn't hate you. If what you said to him is true, he was drinking because he feels guilty and he had to lash out at someone. Unfortunately sweetie you were the one in the room."

He breaks the embrace, wipes his eyes with his hands and sniffles. Lisa hands him a tissue. "Why is it?" He keeps his head down. "That I didn't do anything and everything is happening to me."

She lightly holds his arms and bends down to catch his eye, "I wish I had an answer for you but I don't."

He seats back down and they stay quiet while he finishes his breakfast. "Oh," she says. "You wanted toast."

"It's ok, I've had enough."

"Really?"

"Yes, but could I have some juice please?"

"Yes of course."

"Thank you," he finishes the juice and sets the glass down, "Lisa."

She leans forward, "What?"

He keeps his head down as he speaks. "If you want me to go somewhere else to live, I'll understand."

"No we don't want you to go somewhere else to live."

"I really would understand."

"Bobby, look at me." He keeps his head down. She grabs a hold of his chin and lifts his head.

She smiles at him. "Don't give me that look, I wouldn't lie to you." She picks up her coffee cup; "Tom and I were talking about this very thing last night at the hospital. We want you to stay here. I…. we can't comprehend what must be going on inside of you but…please if you want to go somewhere or need someone to talk, we're here."

"Thanks and I'm sorry for just taking off." He carefully sits back in the chair. "Oh by the way…" _maybe I shouldn't tell her I cut my last class of the day_.

She takes a sip of coffee, "Oh by the way what?"

"Nothing, it was nothing."

**TBC**

A/N: If you are a parent reading this story and you have raised or raising teenagers, you know that, I call them monsters with love in my heart. If you are a teenager or a young adult who is reading this story. Just wait…


	10. Excuses, Everyone Has Excuses

**Chapter Ten**

**Excuses, Everyone Has Excuses**

**The Reilly Home**

The doorbell rings, Lisa is just coming down the stairs with an empty laundry basket, she sets it down and opens the door. "Frank," she says sounding surprised.

"Misses Reilly, it didn't dawn on me until I got to the house that since my Mom is in the hospital that Bobby wouldn't be staying there alone. Do you happen to know where he is staying?"

"Here, Frank he's been staying with us. Please come in."

"Thank you." Frank walks slowly into the home. "I suppose he missed school today."

"Yes he did. No broken bones but his sides are very sore." She gestures for him to sit, "Please have a seat, I'll get him." She swiftly ascends the stairs and knocks on her sons' door. "Come in," is heard from inside. She opens it slowly, "Bobby your brother is here."

He turns his head away, "Tell him to go to………..go away."

Lisa walks closer to the bed, "I think you need to talk to him."

A gloomy expression crosses his face, "No I'd rather not."

She sits down on the edge of the bed. "If you ask my opinion it's taken a lot of guts for him to come here, come on. Give him a chance."

Nodding his head, he leisurely gets up out of the bed. "Oh I suppose you're right."

Frank stands up when he hears them descending the stairs. Lisa picks up the laundry basket. "I'll leave you two alone to talk." She retreats down to the basement.

"Well," Bobby says with an arrogant tone. "What do you want?"

"To explain…….I was drunk and when you came over yesterday I was feeling really shitty. I mean the last couple of days sucked. I may have to drop a couple of classes?" He waits for a response but Bobby just nods his head. "The truth is I am failing English Lit."

He scratches the back of his head, "Gees I've never failed a subject in my life." Still Bobby remains silent. "So…………where is Mom?"

Bobby shakes his head and chuckles faintly, "Oh now you care?"

"I care, what makes you think I don't care?"

"The things you said about her." Frank has a blank expression on his face. "Don't you remember?"

"No," he rubs his eyes. "After you left Susan and I got totally wasted." The self-satisfied look on his face makes Bobby turn away and he sits down. _Oh man, I don't need to know that you and her_…..he shivers.

"So little brother, where is she? What hospital? Saint Joe's?"

"No they moved to her South Beach, you remember that place? She went there about five years ago."

"Oh wow, why?"

Bobby stands up a little too quickly and a slight moan escapes his lips. "You know what? Call Doctor Lincoln and ask him. If you were around you could have made these decisions, because I can't. The doctor……."

Frank quickly moves forward and Bobby backs up and in a trembling voice he says, "What? Are you going to hit me again?"

"Jesus Christ, no, besides as I recall you hit me first."

"No I pushed you after what you said about Mom and then you hit me." Frank moves forward again. "Bobby you know I wasn't myself yesterday," he snaps his fingers. "What were we talking about? Oh yeah, why did they move her there?"

"Go to hell." Bobby starts to walk past him and Frank grabs his arm. "I'm just asking a question. Now answer me!" Bobby pulls his arm away and a tear comes to his eye as a shooting pain goes through him. "Let go of me."

"Frank!" They both turn around. "I want you to leave."

"What?"

Lisa drops the basket of laundry, "I said I want you to leave, please leave my home, now!"

In a huff Frank turns and walks toward the door. He turns back around and no one says a word. He opens the door swiftly and slams it behind him. Bobby wipes his eye with his hand and proceeds to walk back up stairs. "Bobby," Lisa says. He waves his hand. "I'm gonna go lie down."

"Would you like to talk?"

Walking slowly and carefully up the staircase he shakes his head, "No! I mean no thanks."

He tries to sleep but he can't. He recalls yesterday's disastrous encounter with his brother and now today. _Jesus, why does he act that way? He would always talk about the way Dad acted and he hated him for that and now he acts the same way. I don't understand. _

The more he remembers what happened yesterday and what could have happened only moments ago he gets angrier and angrier. He sits up. _He didn't even apologize, just talked about his problems; I don't give a shit about his problems. _He stands up and paces around the room. _Too bad he didn't start something today. I would have kicked __**his**__ ass this time. Thinks he can push me around. _"Well you know what Frank? Fuck you, you self centered son of a bitch!"

He picks up the clock radio that is between the two beds and rips the cord from the wall. The pain he feels inside is nothing compared to the anger. He throws it against the wall and it smashes into little pieces. Lisa hears the noise and without knocking she opens the door. He is staring at the wall and that is when she sees the pieces of the clock. "That never solves anything." She steps into the room.

He does not acknowledge her presence and the small wastebasket that sits next to the desk goes flying past her as he foot sends it in the air. "Bobby stop it!"

He continues to stare at the wall. "Too bad that wasn't his face that I hit." He catches her eye. "I'll bet that would have made me feel better."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes," he says sternly. He exhales, "No, probably not." He keeps his head down. "But it would have been nice to have experienced it for myself."

She puts her arm around his shoulder. "I think I can understand that."

He bends down and picks up the pieces of the alarm clock. Puts the can right side up and tosses them inside. "I guess I owe him a new clock."

"I think there is another one around here somewhere. Don't worry about it."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Come on lets get some lunch."

**Later that Afternoon**

"Bobby," Lisa calls to him. "Yes."

"Phone," she holds out the receiver. "It's Denise."

"Hi Denise," he says with a lilt in his voice.

"_How are you feeling? You sound better."_

"My side is a little sore, but I'm alright."

"_Are you going to school tomorrow?"_

"Yes I'm going."

"_We were to visit your mother today but since that has fallen through, how about I take you tomorrow after school."_

"Sure, that's ok."

"_Alright I'll be by at three thirty."_

"Ok see you then, goodbye."

"_Goodbye Bobby."_

**South Beach Psychiatric Center**

Bobby, with Denise at his side arrives at the center. She announces to the receptionist that they are here to visit Frances Goren. The woman behind the counter makes a quick phone call. Denise turns away, Bobby listens.

"Doctor Morgan, Misses Goren's son and a woman are here for a visit."

"_I'll be right there, tell them I will take them to her room."_

"Yes Doctor, I will."

She hangs up the phone. "Please if you could just wait for a moment Doctor Morgan will be out to take you to her room."

Bobby asks, "Why does the Doctor have to take us?"

"He wants to talk to you before your visit." He shrugs his shoulders and he and Denise take a seat in the reception area.

A tall gray haired man arrives in the reception area and glances at the woman behind the counter, she points. The doctor extends his hand as he walks towards them, "You must be Bobby. I'm Doctor Morgan." Bobby immediately stands, "Is everything alright?"

"Your mother had a bad reaction to the medication I put her on when she first arrived. It made her very irritable and she struck a nurse. In a way, I'm glad that you were not able to visit yesterday. I changed her medication this morning but she is still showing some signs of irritability."

"Maybe I should come back tomorrow."

"She's been looking for you all day."

He looks at Denise and she says, "It's up to you Bobby."

"Come on let's go."

They follow the doctor down the hall and when they arrive Frances has her eyes closed. She opens them when she hears the door close.

She looks up and smiles at Bobby and holds out her hand. "Oh it's so good to……." She notices Denise, "Who are you?"

"My name is Denise DeMarco, I'm from child services. I've been helping Bobby these past few days, by……….."

"Helping him, by turning him against me?" She looks over at him and he has found a place in the corner of room. "You see how far away he stays from me? Staring at the floor."

Denise looks over her shoulder, "No by finding him a place to stay while you're in the hospital and………..."

Frances interrupts, "Hospital, this isn't a hospital, didn't you read the sign outside woman, this is a crazy house!"

"Misses Goren, please calm down."

"Calm down, how would you feel if your son put you in a crazy house?"

"He didn't put you in here, he's only……….."

She asks sternly, "Where is he living?"

"With the Reilly family, they were nice enough to take him in and he seems to really like living there."

"Better than at home with me," she looks at him. "Is that what you think Bobby?" He turns his back on her and looks out the window, "Is that what you're saying? The both of you?"

"No Ma'am."

Frances turns her head away and waves at them "Get out of here and take that ungrateful bastard with you."

"Misses Goren, please think about what you're saying."

Bobby moves quickly past Denise and is out the door when Frances yells to him, "That's it, run away just like your father. You're going to grow up to be just like him, you little son of a bitch. I just know it."

The door closes and Denise shakes her head and slowly walks toward the door. Frances calls to her, "Hey, I don't want him to live with that family, put him somewhere else."

Denise stops and turns around, and with a self-assured tone says, "That is not your decision to make, Misses Goren. He is doing very well living there."

"I'm his mother not you and I want him to live somewhere else."

Sternly Denise says, "No I have no desire to take him out of that home." She walks closer to Frances, "Now if you would rather that he not visit you here, I think I can understand that."

Frances holds her face in her hands and starts to cry. "I don't know why I said those things he really is a good boy and now he hates me. Oh my God I'm going to lose him too aren't I?"

Denise sits down on the edge of the bed. "First of all, you know that he doesn't hate you, but I will be perfectly honest with you that there is a strong possibility that he may not be going back to live with you."

"Who are you to take my son away from me?"

"I don't have the authority to make that decision but I will be filing a report with the court of what I have seen and experienced."

"I take good care of my children."

Denise nods her head, "Yes I believe you do. He's a good kid but he and his brother had a physical altercation the other day and now what's happened here, he's….."

"Tell him I'm sorry."

"I'll get him," _if he's not halfway home by now_, "you can tell him yourself."

Denise is surprised, when she leaves the room; he is right outside the door sitting on the floor. She stands over him; "I thought you would have been half way to Brooklyn by now."

"It's raining and I don't have bus fare." He stares straight ahead.

She stares him down, "Bobby."

"What?" he says without meeting her eyes.

"I think you should go in and talk to her, she's scared."

"I don't care," he stands up. "Are you ready to go?"

"Bobby you heard what the doctor said, it's because of the medication."

Softly he says, "Excuses, everyone has excuses."

"What?"

He stays silent. She grabs his arm tenderly, "Bobby look at me." He reluctantly looks at her. "Was it the medication or does she do that to you all the time?"

**TBC**


	11. Anomalous

**Chapter Eleven **

**Anomalous **

He pulls his arm away, "I want to leave now." He looks down the hallway and an elder man is strolling toward them, mumbling. _Oh God_, he exhales. "Please can we get out of here?"

Bobby turns his back on her and begins to walk, when he looks over his shoulder, she is still standing next to his mother's door. "Bobby, answer my question or should I assume that you already have."

He waves his hand at her, "Assume what ever you want."

The door to Frances' room opens slowly, they both look as they hear it, she calls to her son, "Bobby," the door closes behind her and she walks out into the hallway. He stands perfectly still. "I'm so sorry." He nods his head and looks away. "Please talk to me," she says as she extends her hand to him. "There is no excuse for what I did."

He glances at his mother. "Whatever," then catches Denises' eye. "Denise, can we please go now?" He doesn't wait for her this time he walks away from them and bypasses the elevator and uses the stairs. His first thought_, just keep going…………but where. _He finds Denises' car, lights up a cigarette and leans against it.

Minutes later, he sees her. He takes a long drag, almost in defiance then flicks the cigarette over the car. "That was very rude of you, young man."

"Yeah, yeah, who gives a shit, I certainly don't," he says barely above a whisper.

"If you have something to say, Bobby I suggest you say it."

"Nothing, I have nothing to say." They get in the car and the first ten minutes of the drive, back to Brooklyn, is very uncomfortable for both parties. Bobby speaks and breaks the silence. Very nonchalantly, he asks, "So, did she say anything to you after I left?"

Denise lowers the volume on the radio, "Yes she did. She asked me to tell you that she was very sorry for what she said and hopes that you know that she didn't mean it."

He shakes his head and begins to laugh, "Why is it when kids say that they get into trouble anyway?" he pauses as he opens the window, repeating what she said. "I didn't mean it."

"You never answered my question, Bobby."

"I figured you already got your answer."

"So that is a common occurrence her berating you like that?" The car stops at a red light.

"No not common, but it's happened before." He glances at her and she meets his eyes, "She's a very emotional person," he says sternly. "I think it's the Italian in her." He smiles and she shakes her head and returns the smile. _Now you defend her_.

He turns his head to face the front. "She did look scared lying in that bed." He rubs his eyes, "I think she figures that some day she will have to live in a place like that. Because when I turn eighteen," he makes a gesture with his hand as if he is calling someone out at home plate. "I'm gone."

She does not respond, y_ou say that now, but something tells me that you will take care of her until the day she dies._ He glances at her, "What? Why are you smiling like that?"

She immediately changes the subject, "The song on the radio, reminds me of High School." She increases the volume and the traffic moves forward.

**The Next Week **

The forms are filled out; Andy and Bobby arrive in the locker room, basketball tryouts for the junior varsity team. Bobby and Andy tried out as freshman and when Coach Jenkins, saw them play he put them on his junior varsity team. This year, though they are sophomores, they have a chance to play varsity however that depends on the quality of the junior and senior players. Coach Jenkins is an ex army sergeant and he gruffly welcomes the 15 and 16 year olds. He quickly glances at the group of young men standing before him. "Hope you ladies are ready to work hard."

"Gees this guy thinks he's still in the army." A voice says from behind them. Bobby and Andy stay still, no expression crosses their face. They have come to know their coach, when he talks no one moves, or makes a sound. He immediately walks over to the kid that spoke. He points, "You," the kid looks up. "Yeah you smart guy, come down here."

The kid passes in-between Bobby and Andy. He puts his hand on the boys shoulder and looks at the line of teenagers. "Goren."

Bobby looks up, "Yes coach."

"What happens when you speak when you're on line?"

"Laps coach."

"Correct, how many?"

"Fifty."

He looks down at the young man, "Start running smart guy,"

After a two-hour work out, the boys head back to the locker room, "Shit man I have to quit smoking." Bobby says as he slips on his boots. He looks up and the coach is standing next to him. "I agree, you've lost a step or two, otherwise," he glances at the four other young men who are standing next to their lockers, "Not a bad workout, guys. Today was easy," he walks away with his finger in the air. "Wait till tomorrow."

**A Few Days Later **

**Saturday Afternoon **

**The Reilly Home **

The phone rings and Tom answers, "Hello."

"_Good afternoon my name is Lawrence Sawyer, may I please speak to Robert Goren." _

"Certainly, hold on please." Tom covers the mouthpiece. "Lisa is Bobby here?"

"Yes, can't you hear the dribbling?"

He tilts his head listening, "No………not from in here, there is a Lawrence Sawyer on the phone," he holds the receiver down. "Who is Lawrence Sawyer?"

"Frances' attorney."

He shakes his head slightly, "How do you know that?"

"Bobby called him last week and he told me."

They both stay silent and glance at each other for a moment, "Well," he says to his wife. "Are you going to call him to the phone?"

"Oh Gees, yes of course." She sets down the spoon that she was using to stir the sauce, she may have married a Reilly but she is a Rossi. She opens the backdoor. "Bobby, telephone its Mister Sawyer."

He comes in the house sweaty and breathing a little heavy. Lisa says as he passes her, "See what happens when you smoke?" He gazes at her with a look of innocence, _who me_?

She smirks, "Yes you."

He smiles at her as he walks backward toward the living room, bumps into a table and almost knocks over the pictures set there; he catches them, "Sorry." She chuckles softly, shakes her head and returns to her sauce. Tom hands him the receiver, "Hello."

"Good afternoon, Robert."

_Good afternoon,_ _this guy is so weird, _"Yeah good afternoon Mister Sawyer."

_"Less than half an hour ago I received a phone call from Doctor Morgan, your mother's physician from South Beach. He called to inform me that he has scheduled her for release on Monday afternoon. Now I realize Robert that you do not drive but is there someone who could accompany you to pick her up and bring her home?"_

"No I can't do that on Monday I have basketball practice."

Silence on the line, _"Robert,"_ he clears his throat. "_Did you hear what I said to you?"_

"Yes Mister Sawyer, I heard you," _God what an ass_. "I'm not deaf," he stands up straight, imitating the lawyer. "I have a previous appointment Monday afternoon and will not be able to pick her up." In the kitchen, Tom and Lisa not meaning to eavesdrop, exchange glances. They are a little confused as to his attitude.

Sawyer fumbles for the right words,_ "Well, um. I…Very well I will arrange for an ambulance to bring her home."_

"That's a good idea...anything else?"

_"No Robert that is all, goodbye."_

"Goodbye." he cradles the receiver, walks through the kitchen, grabs three cookies. "Is that sauce for Sunday dinner?"

She smiles at him, "Yes it is. I'm making lasagna."

"Smells great," he opens the backdoor to join his friend on the driveway, the dribbling continues.

**TBC **

A/N: Read it somewhere, do not know where, there was a reference to Frances being Italian. To my paesans (actually the proper word is paesano) Hope no one was offended by _She's a very emotional person………..I think it's the Italian in her. _

Three out of my four grandparents were born in Italy and I have come to know that we are _very_ emotional people.


	12. Frances Comes Home

**Chapter Twelve**

**Frances Come Home**

Lisa looks over at her husband. He frowns. "I would have thought he'd be excited."

"You and me both," Lisa says as she opens the refrigerator and takes out two eggs. "Tom could you get me that large bowl in the cupboard." He hands her the bowl, "Thank you." She places the bowl on the countertop, cracks the eggs and begins to scramble them.

He crosses his arms as he leans against the counter, "What are you preparing now?"

"Chicken cutlet, I don't want you guys eating crap all next week, you do remember that I am working the 4 to 12 shift next week."

"Yes I remember."

The door suddenly opens and Bobby rushes through the kitchen and up the stairs, followed closely by Andy. "Bathroom break," Tom chuckles. "Maybe he felt like he'd be imposing on us, asking us to take him to pick her up."

Lisa dunks the chicken pieces in the egg and lays them on top of the breadcrumbs, "No, I don't think so because he could have called Denise and she would have taken him without hesitation, I think it's more than that."

A repeat of the boys running down the stairs and through the house, "Boys," Lisa says. "Slow down."

She can hear two "I'm sorry" as the kitchen door slams behind them. The dribbling starts once again. Tom takes a quick peek out the window over the sink, which has a view of the driveway, "Nice shot," he says quietly. "I think you may be right. I mean look at him. He's playing out there like he doesn't have a care in the world," he turns back to his wife. "He's given up on her, like all the others?"

"Maybe," she waves her hand. "I'm not sure. What do we do?"

Tom shrugs his shoulders; "I have no idea," he hesitates then sits down. "I think we should talk to him."

"And say what?"

"I don't know," he points at her. "That's where you come in."

She chuckles shaking her head, "Oh no, no."

"Come on," he reaches for her hand. "You always seem to be able to talk to him. But," he lifts her hand up. "Don't push it." He checks the time and then stands, "I am meeting a client, who is very interested in buying the old Barker home."

She covers the prepared chicken and places it in the freezer, "The handy mans special." She begins to clean up the counter top.

"Yes, I think when this guy is done with that house it will be worth twice what he paid for."

She whispers, "_Chicken._" He raises his eyebrows then kisses his wife on her cheek, "Be back in a couple of hours."

**Later That Afternoon**

Lisa had sent the boys to the store to buy some cold cuts for lunch, when they return they forgot to pick up rolls. Andy volunteers to return to the store.

Lisa un-wraps the deli packages and places the turkey and roast beef in plastic wrap. She opens the garbage can and it is full once again. "Bobby could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure."

"Could you empty the garbage for me?"

"No problem." He empties the garbage in the outside can and he returns to the kitchen to replace the can.

"Thank you."

He smiles, "Not one of my favorite chores but I guess someone has to do it." He is just about out of the kitchen when she calls him back.

"Bobby."

"Yeah." He leans in the doorway.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He nods. She pulls out the kitchen chair, "Please sit."

"Oh boy, what now?" he shuffles into the room.

"Tom and I were wondering, maybe it's none of our business but we were………" she glances at him. He is frowning at her. "No it's not bad. We were wondering why you didn't ask Tom or I to drive you to pick up your Mom? We would have made arrangements."

"Mister Sawyer took care of that, besides Coach doesn't like it when you miss practice."

"Bobby, Coach Jenkins may be a bit of a," she snaps her fingers. Bobby interjects, "A hard ass." She chuckles and pats his hand. "Couldn't have said it any better myself, anyway he would have excused you if you asked, you know that."

"I suppose, I just," he starts fidgeting in his seat. "I didn't want to go back there," he stands up, raising his voice. "Let alone bring you or Tom with me, all the arrangements have been made so don't worry about it." He abruptly turns and at a quick pace leaves the room.

She exhales, "Well I'm not sure if that went good or bad." Tom has since returned. She notices him, "Hey Hon," he says.

"Hey, I didn't even get a chance to suggest Denise, maybe we should do what he says, not to worry about it."

"Yeah but you will anyway, won't you?" he says.

Lisa spent most of the afternoon in the kitchen preparing meals for her family for next week's dinners. She has finished wrapping up the meals and has stored them in the freezer. She blows out a long breathe and sits down at the table.

"Mom!"

She opens the door, "Gees what is it Andy?"

"Sorry, could you put on the light over the garage; it's getting dark out here."

"Sure."

"Thanks Mom."

The clock chimes five times, "_Great, _she thinks. _Now it's close to dinnertime. No way am I making dinner tonight_. She stands and calls out to her husband, "Tom what do you want to do for dinner?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "Whatever you want, Hon."

_You're a big help._ She opens the back door. "Guys," she watches as Bobby feeds the ball to Andy and when he goes in for a lay-up Bobby cuts in front steals the ball pivots and shoots. "Yes," he says as he pumps his fisted hand.

Andy puts his arm up, they high five. "Nice shot, man."

"Guys," Lisa calls to them once again.

"What Mom." Andy says as he wipes his shirt across his forehead.

"What do you guys want to eat for dinner?"

Andy answers as Bobby continues to dribble and shoot from different angles. "Anything Mom, we're starved, right Bobby?"

Bobby sinks a ten footer, "Always."

"Oh forget it," she lets go of the door and it closes behind her. "I'll order in a pizza. If they're not in the mood, I don't care. I ask for an opinion and they all give me the same answer."

"Lisa," Tom calls to his wife. "Who are you talking too?"

"Just thinking out loud."

**Monday **

**South Beach Psychiatric Center, 9 AM**

Frances wakes early this Monday morning, excited about going home. After breakfast she showers and changes from her gown into a pair of slacks and a sweater that Mister Sawyer brought to her last night. She slips on her shoes and combs through her hair. She looks through the bag that held her clothes. _He forgot my makeup bag_. She smirks at her reflection in the mirror. There is a knock on her door. "Come in," she says.

"Morning Misses Goren, are you ready?" asks Nurse Fuller.

She nods, "Yes I am." She looks past the nurse in the hope that her sons would be there; she bows her head as she gets into the wheelchair. _School, Mister Sawyer changed the time, they both have school. I'll see them later. _A faint smile crosses her face.

She is wheeled to the exit and sees a cab parked outside. She looks up at the nurse, "I thought Mister Sawyer had requested for an ambulance?"

"You have to arrange for that service at least five days in advance."

A small wave of panic hits and she feels uneasy, "I don't have any money to pay for a cab." The driver has since exited his vehicle. "Ma'am I have already been paid," he reaches for her hand and she takes a hold.

The ride back to Brooklyn is quiet and unsettling for her. The driver escorts her to the front door. She thanks him and shrugs her shoulders as she absent-mindedly searches for her purse. The driver lightly touches her hand, "It's alright, Ma'am, have a good day." He slowly walks down the walkway.

"Thank you ah," he turns back around.

"Chester," he says with a wide grin on his face.

She nods, "Thank you Chester."

"You're very welcome." He waves as he walks down the driveway toward his cab.

She digs into her jacket pocket and takes out the house key, _good thing_, she thinks to herself, _reminding Larry to give me a key_. She opens the door and smiles at the fact that she is home. She walks slowly through the house, the stuffiness of the air causes her to cough, and she proceeds to open the windows on this unseasonably warm November morning. The house is as she left it. Neat but a little dust has settled on the furniture. She notices the paper bag that Larry had told her held her mail. He discarded the newspapers. _I'll go through those later._

She goes up stairs into her bedroom, changes into something a little more comfortable. Her bed is unmade and she pulls off the sheets and walks with the bundle down the hall. When she passes Franks' room she opens the door and stands in the doorway; all that remains in the room are his bed and dresser. She sits on the bed and hugs the pile of sheets in her arms. _He'll be a success and he'll be there for me when I need him_. She wipes the tears from his eyes and leaves the room. A few more steps and she notices that Bobby's' bedroom door is open, she peeks in the room, unmade bed and few items on the floor, she smiles. _I'm sorry Bobby, I am so sorry_. She stands in the doorway and tears stream down her cheek. She grabs the doorknob and closes the door.

She continues her task of washing the sheets and putting on a fresh set. She dusts the furniture and runs the vacuum. She stops and looks around the house, "Better much better."

She replaces all the cleaning supplies, and then picks up the paper bag, that contains her mail and goes into the kitchen. She dumps the mail on the table. She begins to sort through it when a hunger pain hits, she checks the time, twelve forty five_. I'll look through this mess while I eat. _She opens the refrigerator, takes out two eggs and prepares on omelet for herself.

Larry had taken care of any bills that needed to be paid; all that was left was junk mail and a letter from a school friend, Janine Tucker. _How odd why would she be writing me a letter? _The contents of the letter included that she was coming up from Georgia and she had written to her old girlfriends in the hope that they could get together for a night on the town. She also stated that Frances was the only hold out for the twentieth high school reunion party that was held two years ago. Frances tosses the letter on the pile then quickly picks it up and tears it into pieces. She stands up suddenly and with a quick motion all the mail is on the floor. She sits back down and covers her face with her hands as she sobs.

The phone rings and she wipes her eyes and with great anticipation, _one of my boys_, answers the phone, "Hello."

"_Good afternoon Frances," _

"Larry," she leans against the sink.

"_How is everything? Do you need anything?" _

"Everything is fine Larry, thank you."

"_Ok I'll check back later, remember if you need anything call me and I'll make arrangements." _

"Yes I will," she turns around to look out the kitchen window. "When will my son come home?"

"_I have no control over that, as I told you before you will need to go before a judge. I will be with you in court." _

"He's never coming back is he?"

"_I……..I can't answer that question, Frances I'm sorry." _

"I was very nasty to him in the craz…….hospital and that women, whatever her name was, heard everything. She tried to make me believe that she understood but I could tell what she was thinking." She says mockingly, "I'll find a better place for him to live."

"_No sense in getting yourself upset about that now." _

"I suppose you're right."

"_Remember anything you need." _

"Yes I know Larry, thank you."

"_Goodbye Frances." _

"Goodbye."

After she hangs up the phone she looks at the mess on the floor. She picks up the torn letter that her high school friend sent her, wishing now that she hadn't reacted that way. She smiles when she remembers, her along with Janine, Ellen and Vicky, cheerleaders all through high school. _We were good._

She proceeds to clean up the papers on the floor. She chuckles to herself. "If they could see me now," she laughs aloud and covers her mouth. As suddenly as she started laughing she begins to cry.

She stands erect, "Stop it!" A rustling noise outside the front door startles her, _Bobby_. She hurriedly walks through the living room and opens the door. The swing on the front porch is swaying, _it needs to be oiled. _She closes the door and heads back toward the kitchen. She finishes cleaning up and then checks the freezer, pulls out a package of pork chops for tonight's' dinner and sets the package in the sink to defrost.

She walks slowly through her home. Memories of her childhood growing up in this house come to mind. She smiles to herself, remembering when she was a girl, running through the living room to greet her father when he came home from work. He worked very hard and he often came home tired but he always would make time for her and her little brother.

"Richard." she says the name aloud. Pleasant memories turn to unhappy ones. Richard's wife, _Carol_. She sneers when she thinks of her. She remembers what Carol had told her brother about them visiting. "I don't want my children around her."

"Carol, she is harmless, besides that, she is my sister and Bobby and Ronny are very close. They are family."

"You can visit her whenever you want but you are not to bring my children there anymore. Lord knows what she might do to them."

Richard would visit from time to time but five years ago he was offered a job in Chicago. He never told her he was moving, she found out when he sent her a Christmas Card. Frances never sent him one in return.

She sits in her favorite chair and picks up a book. _The new medication_ she thinks _seems to agree with me_. She is calm and able to focus. She tries to read, but she can't concentrate on the words. She keeps replaying the words that she said to him.

"_Better than at home with me," she looks at him. "Is that what you think Bobby?" He turns his back on her and looks out the window, "Is that what you're saying? The both of you?"_

"_No Ma'am."_

_Frances turns her head away and waves at them "Get out of here and take that ungrateful bastard with you."_

"_Misses Goren, please think about what you're saying."_

_Bobby moves quickly past Denise and is out the door when Frances yells to him, "That's it, run away just like your father. You're going to grow up to be just like him, you little son of a bitch. I just know it."_

"No not my boys they will never emulate that man. Bobby I'm so sorry." She nods her head confident in the fact that he knows she didn't mean what she said. She looks down at the page in the book. She re-reads the same paragraph, three times. Slams the book closed, "I still don't know what I read." She hears a noise on the front step. She smiles, _there he is_, she hurriedly places the book on the table and opens the door. "Afternoon Misses."

_Mail carrier_, "Afternoon."

"Here you are."

"Thank you." She closes the door softly and resumes her seat and sorts through the mail. _Same ole crap._

She closes her eyes, and falls asleep. The book she was reading falls on the floor and it wakes her. She checks the time, 5 PM.

She returns to the kitchen and prepares her dinner, she seasons her chops and places them in the oven, the only vegetables are the frozen ones and she brings them to a slight boil, she absent-mindedly prepared three chops. She stares at the front door while her dinner is cooking. She checks the time. "I wonder what he is doing now? Basketball practice is over."

She walks slowly through the living room and opens the front door. _Alone, I don't like being alone._

**TBC**


	13. Supervised Visitation

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Supervised Visitation**

**Social Services Office **

**Brooklyn**

**Monday Afternoon**

On this Monday morning, Patsy Elkin received a file concerning Frances Goren. She reads her history, medical and family. She makes her way to the Child Services Division and finds Denise De Marco on the phone. She takes the seat in front of her desk, and sits down.

"Yes, thank you Mister Sawyer for calling me, goodbye" she returns the phone to the cradle and looks up. "Hey Patsy, what's up."

She crosses her legs, "You got the son," she opens the file. "I got the Mom," she scans at the paper on her lap. "She's schizophrenic and this kid hasn't been taken out of the home till now?"

"That's correct."

"Wow," her eyes widen. "Anyway a Doctor Monroe called Friday morning and felt that Misses Goren could use a little help."

"I agree," she smirks. "I met her and she is...something."

"Why do you say that?" She leans forward.

"You'll see," she rubs her forehead. "One minute she's tearing him apart and the next minute she's crying for him. The problem is……………I think it's all about her." Denise spins her chair around. "Want some coffee?"

"No, no thanks. I've had my fill."

Denise pours herself a cup and adds just a tad of milk, "She came home this morning."

Patsy gives her a mystified look. "How do you know that?"

"That phone call," she points to the phone. "Was from her lawyer, a Mister Lawrence Sawyer," she chuckles then takes a sip of coffee.

Patsy smiles, "What?"

"Bobby," she chuckles again. "Can't stand the guy," she pauses. "I think I know why. Just talking to him for five minutes and I could feel his arrogance over the phone." She sets the cup down. "You know the kind, very sure of himself."

"Oh I certainly do………..my ex-husband. Oh hell that's another story."

Both women laugh. "Oh yes I remember him. Anyway, he arranged for her return home. He also told me that he called Bobby on Saturday and told him that his mother was due home on Monday." She pauses.

"What's the problem?"

"A little miscommunication," Denise leans forward. "I advised the hospital that they were to contact this office when she was due for release. I don't want him to see her alone, not just yet."

"Do you think she has been physically abusing him?"

"No," she shakes her head, "No records of ER visits, but she does have a tendency to berate him. I saw it first hand." She sits back in the chair holding the cup with both hands.

"Well at least her lawyer was there with him, he wasn't alone."

She takes a sip of coffee and sets it down on the desk, "No, Bobby didn't go. He claimed that he had other things that were more important to do."

"He said he had more important things to do?" Patsy frowns, "Not being familiar with the case but I would have thought that he'd be excited about having his Mom home."

"That's what he does," she shakes her head. "One minute he claims that he doesn't care the next minute he defends her."

"Well if you ask me he sounds like a confused and scared kid."

Denise leans forward and folds her hands on the desk, "Yeah a kid. One minute he acts as if he's a forty year old and the next minute he acts like he's five." She pauses. "And he has a temper," she slaps the desk with her hands. "How much he is holding inside……………I don't know."

"Denise you're going to file for supervised visitation aren't you?"

"Already have, on Friday. I thought I should be there the first few times."

"Well," Patsy says as she closes the file and stands up. "I'll pay Misses Goren a visit tomorrow morning."

"Good luck."

Patsy smirks, "Thanks."

**Monday Evening**

**The Goren Home**

Frances opens the door and walks out onto the porch; she can see the house that is harboring her son. She wonders if she should walk there, she decides against it. She turns slowly and returns into the house, closing the door behind her.

She finishes preparing her meal and sits alone at that kitchen table_. It's too quiet in here_. She clicks on the radio.

She finishes her meal and proceeds to clean up the kitchen. She returns to her favorite chair and tries once again to read her book, to no avail. She puts the book down and clicks on the television, soon after she is asleep.

**The Reilly Home **

Dinner is over and it's Andy's turn to clean up the dishes. Bobby takes his schoolbooks into the bedroom that he shares with Andy. He sits down at the desk and begins his homework. _Algebra, damn I hate math. _His mind wonders and when he looks down at his paper there are squiggly lines everywhere. _Shit._ He rips out the sheet and begins again.

Andy walks into the room, Bobby looks up. "I'll give you ten bucks if you do my Algebra homework."

"I certainly could use the money."

Bobby asks, "Do you want to sit at the desk?"

"No I have reading to do; I'll lie on the bed." Andy opens his biology book and starts to read. He hears the tap, tap sound of a pencil on a book. "Stop."

Bobby looks over at him, "Huh."

"The tapping, you're tapping your pencil on the book."

He sets the pencil down and turns his head forward, "Sorry…" He places his elbow on the desk and rests his head on his hand, "Did you know that you can see my house from this window?"

"Yeah. Sure," Andy says nonchalantly. He glances at his friend who is looking down and then out the window, once, twice. He sits up, "Why don't you go over there."

He puts his head down and picks up his pencil, "I can't, that phone call before was from Denise and she told me that I'm not allowed to go over there without her, supervised visitation or something like that. He shrugs his shoulders, "Besides……………I don't want to."

Andy closes his book and sets it down on the bed, "Did she go off on you again?" No answer, "Bobby?"

He nods his head, "Yeah, she did." He tosses the pencil on the desk and sits back in the chair. "Maybe my brother is right." He places his hands behind his head. _You know why she was sitting in the corner like that? Because she's fuckin' looney tunes._

"Since when do you listen to your brother?"

He sits up and picks up the pencil, "Screw em." He whispers. He tries to read and understand the words on the page. He finds himself once again looking out the window toward his house and chewing on the pencil. "You know what?"

Andy looks over his book, "No what?"

"I didn't want to leave my house that first night," he breaks the pencil in half. "Now I don't know if I want to go back." He stands up pulls down the shade covering the view of his home. He tosses the broken pencil in the trash. "Andy, do you have a pencil I could use?"

"Yeah, in the desk drawer."

**The Next Afternoon**

**The Chambers of Judge Anthony Carpelli**

Judge Anthony Carpelli received the papers that Monday afternoon and his clerk contacted Social Services. A hearing has been set up for Thursday at 9 am. All interested parties will appear.

**The Goren Home**

Frances finds herself constantly looking out the front room window, not only anticipating a visit from Bobby, but also glaring at the house that has been a shelter for her youngest son.

She busily does household chores, trying her best to keep her mind occupied. The doorbell rings, she quickly glances at the clock. _Eleven-thirty. _She smirks_, it's not Bobby._

Frances opens the door to a dark haired woman carrying a briefcase. She eyes the woman from head to toe; she is not familiar to her. "Misses Goren my name is Patsy Elkin," the woman extends her hand. "I'm from Social Services."

Frances remains still and silent. "Misses Goren, I'm here to help you." Frances continues to stare. "Didn't Doctor Morgan explain to you that someone from our office would be visiting?"

Frances steps aside, "Yes, yes he did, please come in." Frances closes the door. "May I take your coat?"

"Thank you." Patsy looks around the room, neat and orderly. Is her first impression, "Misses Goren you have a very nice home."

Frances walks up behind the woman, "Looks can be deceiving, is that what you're thinking?" She walks past the woman. "I love my son."

"No one doubts that Misses Goren."

"Please, Miss or is it Misses."

"It's Miss."

"Please Miss Elkin sit down, would like something to drink?"

"No thank you." She opens up her briefcase; "I am not a person to beat around the bush, I believe in getting to the point." She pulls out a manila folder. "This is a report that I have received from Denise Demarco, if you recall she is your son's social worker."

"Yes I remember her, she took my……….." Patsy removes the report from the folder and places it on the coffee table. Frances stands up quickly and grabs the paper. She re-reads the report and feels ashamed. Every word stated on the report is accurate. She sets it down on the table, staring at it. "What do I have to do?"

Patsy smiles, "Please Misses Goren, sit down."

"Frances, call me Frances."

"Very well." Patsy removes more folders from her briefcase. "First thing is your finances. I must admit that I am surprised at your resourcefulness in submitting the appropriate papers in applying for every possible government funded agency to provide financial support for your children and yourself."

"Most of the agencies were contacted through my friend and lawyer Larry Sawyer, he has helped me so much. My ex husband was, is lucky if he even clears one hundred dollars a week to support his boys. Lazy son of a……….he use to work very hard but then…………..Oh never mind I don't even want to think about that man."

"One of the things that I have to discuss with you today is your son's visitation."

"You make it sound so formal."

"After the incident at the hospital Denise feels that supervised visits would be needed."

"Supervised visits, to see my son."

"Yes, a hearing is set up with family court on Thursday, I will be there and so will Denise. You may have an attorney with you."

"How long is this for?"

"I can't and won't put a time limit on any of this. Many circumstances in domestic cases such as this can lead to a situation where a court orders that one party's visitation with his or her minor child be supervised by a professional third party."

"When can he come home?"

"I don't know, once again you will have to go to family court and a judge will read all the reports that I and Denise have submitted and he alone will make that decision."

She holds her face in her hands, "Oh my God this is a nightmare."

"If we all work together………….."

"What do you mean work together?"

"You and I, you see after all that's happened…"

"You're my babysitter."

"No not exactly. However if he does come home to live," she pats her hand, "I or someone from our office will be in contact with you until he is either removed from the home or turns eighteen."

**Brooklyn Court House**

**Thursday**

After two hours of testimony, Judge Anthony Carpelli adjourns the court for lunch. When all concerned return, he agrees with Denise and supervised visitation has been put into place. A visitation has been set up for Friday at six PM. Denise will accompany him.

**The Goren Home**

**Friday Evening**

Six o'clock comes and no Bobby. Every five minutes she looks out the front window. At six thirty, she sees two figures walking toward the house. Her heart starts to beat faster. _This is silly. Why am I so nervous? Simple some woman will be judging and recording everything, I say and do with my own son._

The doorbell rings and she jumps. She holds her hand to her chest. "Oh gees."

He is standing behind Denise, "Good evening Misses Goren," she extends her hand. Frances is frozen. "Ma'am."

She takes her hand. "Oh please, I'm sorry come in. I thought you'd be here earlier…………"

He interrupts her, "No," he says sarcastically, "I told you I had basketball practice this afternoon."

"No Bobby you did not tell me that. I thought that maybe……….."

Once again he interjects, "Does it really matter I'm here now. It's the same as last year, practice everyday after school." Without not so much as a hug, he brushes past her and sits down on the couch.

Frances shows Denise to a seat, "Please sit, Misses DeMarco, may I get you something to drink?"

"That coffee smells marvelous, I would love a cup."

"Bobby?"

No answer, Denise taps his arm. "What?" He snaps. Denise points to Frances, "Your mother asked you a question."

"What?" he says without making eye contact.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"If I do I'll get it myself." He leans forward, "Denise can I go get some things from my room?"

Denise nods, "Yes of course."

Frances sets down the coffee cup and a plate of Danish on the table, "Thank you," Denise says.

Frances takes a seat on the couch, "I suppose he's still angry with me."

"Not only that, he's confused and a little scared." She picks up the cup and takes a sip.

Frances sits back and crosses her arms, "So am I."

"It's understandable," Denise leans forward, "Frances, he's a very," she touches her forearm. "Oh how can I say this…?"

Frances smiles, "One minute he acts like a twenty year old and the next minute he acts like a ten year old, yes I know."

Denise chuckles, "I think they call that being a teenager. He's a good kid but there are so many things going through his head now that he's having trouble sorting them out……….." she points at her. "That's where you come in, you're his mother and it's up to you to find a happy medium for him. He's not going to be a kid much longer and I think he deserves some stability in his life." She picks up a piece of cheese Danish, shakes her head and places it back on the plate.

Frances looks to her and smiles, "They are delicious."

Denise nods, "They look it," she waves her hand, "No I don't need one."

"Denise will he ever come home?"

"I don't know, as I told you before the decision is not mine to make. Your life and his is not a secret anymore and you have to open up to the fact that there are people here to help you."

He returns nosily down the stairs, Frances smiles. Another day she would have scolded him for being so noisy but today she realizes how much she misses the sound. "I got my report card, want to see it? I mean Lisa has already signed it because she is my guardian now."

Frances holds her hand to her heart, "Sure." He sits down next to her and hands her the packet. She opens it and scans the letter grades. As always three A's in history, literature and English and two C's in biology and algebra. She hands it back to him. "You did just fine."

He hastily grabs the paper from her hand. "What no comment about the two C's." He starts to imitate her as he stands. "Oh… why don't you get grades like your brother, when he was in high school he made the honor roll every year, he never got C's in his life…"

Denise stands, "That's enough Bobby, stop it."

"Why? This is bullshit…" he waves his hand at her. "This is all an act." He stuffs the packet in his pocket and leans down to catch her eye, "Come on Mom tell her, tell her how you really feel about it, go on."

Denise steps in front of him. "I said it once young man and I won't say it again, stop it."

He sits down hard in the chair next to the couch. "It's alright Denise I suppose in a way he's right. It's just that, he's brighter than his brother is." She pauses to look at him. He is staring straight ahead. "But if he's not interested in it…he won't go out of his way to do it."

Silence……………………….He stands up suddenly, "I have to go to the bathroom." He noisily climbs the stairs two steps at a time and then they hear the door slam.

"He's baiting me."

"Yes you're right he is," Denise returns to her seat shaking her head. "He's very good at that."

"He's never spoken to me that way."

"Frances, can you blame him?"

"No, I understand, I don't like it but I understand."

Denise leans forward, as Frances stares at the floor. "He's not a baby anymore, Frances. Three years ago, he wasn't even a teenager but in three years he'll be an adult. You're running out of time." Frances remains silent she takes a glance at the woman who has invaded her world and a twinge of resentment flashes through.

"The next time you treat him." she closes her eyes to find the right words. "You berate him the way you did in the hospital, be prepared he might not come back."

Moments later Bobby returns and clears his throat then speaks without looking at her, "Lisa asked me to ask you if you wanted to come to dinner on Thanksgiving."

Frances looks startled, "Thanksgiving?"

He stuffs his hands in his pockets. "Yes Thanksgiving is next week."

"Oh my God the month has flown by. Yes tell her I would love to come for dinner." She looks at Denise. "Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, of course it is."

**TBC**


	14. Day of Conflict and Understanding

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Day of Conflict and Understanding**

**Saturday Morning**

Frances wakes from a restless sleep, she lays in her bed, recalling the events of the previous day. She wonders how the next visit will be, will he continue to be so angry and distant. The sound of a garbage truck outside startles her. She checks the time, "They're late." She gets up from the bed and shuffles down the hall to the bathroom. The eerie silence is unsettling for her. Having raised two sons, the memory of the sound of their arguing everyday about who was going to get in the bathroom first, floods her mind. She smiles, the arguments would always fill her spine with aggravation but now she would love to hear their voices. She takes a shower and changes into an old comfy pair of jeans and sweater.

She rinses out the coffee pot, fills it with water then sets it on the stove to boil. Every little noise in the house, be it the heat coming up or the 'settling house noise' reminds her of how alone she is. The aroma of the coffee fills the room and she opens the refrigerator for the milk to add to her coffee. The emptiness is of a surprise to her. The items that Richard had brought to her during the week are gone. There is just enough milk for her coffee, a quick glance at the empty shelves…………..she needs eggs, bread and cheese... _I need to go to the store today. _She proceeds to write a list. Taking the list with her upstairs, she knocks on his bedroom door. She looks around well aware that she is alone but she feels embarrassed. "You silly fool," she bows her head and returns downstairs.

She clicks on the radio and the weatherman speaks, _It's going to be a cold one out there New York so make sure... _"Why are they always so happy? Even when it's freezing." She clicks it off. "Idiot."

She opens the closet and pulls her winter coat off the hanger. _Gees how many years have I had this thing? Two many._ She steps out onto the porch, "Damn it is cold out here."

She tries her best not to look at the Reilly home; _Thank God, the store is in the other direction_. She looks, pulls her gloves from her coat pocket, slips them on and a cold chill runs through her body. Her eyes well up and she immediately returns to the house for a tissue or two or three. She pulls out more than enough and stuffs them in the pocket of her coat. _Ok let's try this again._

**Saturday Afternoon**

Frances is upstairs cleaning the bathroom when the phone rings; she rinses off her hands and walks swiftly to her bedroom. "Hello."

"_Frances, this is Denise, Denise DeMarco, how are you today."_

_Miserable you_………. "I'm feeling alright."

"_I am calling to set up another visit with you and Bobby…"_

"Anytime, anytime at all, when?"

"_Tomorrow afternoon, would tomorrow at one o'clock be convenient?"_

She sounds giddy when she speaks, "Yes oh yes of course. I could fix lunch, if that's alright?"

"_Yes thank you. That would be marvelous."_

"Good, I'll see you both tomorrow."

"_Goodbye Frances."_

"Goodbye."

Her anticipation for a warm and friendly visit is crushed. It seems to her and Bobby, that the visits are forced and neither are at ease. She tried to be lighthearted but he saw right through her charade.

She hates to face the truth of how she feels but she dreads their next visit, Tuesday night after dinner. As she expected Tuesday's visit was no better. One bit of good news, Denise has petitioned the court to lift the supervised visitation. Frances is of course delighted; Bobby on the other hand seems unmoved.

"Thank you, thank you so much. I must say it feels so awkward."

"I can imagine."

They look at the quiet teenager slouching in a chair looking off into space. "Did you hear Bobby," Frances says.

"Yeah I heard," he sits up.

Frances speaks, "How about tomorrow………."

He rudely interrupts her, "I have practice after school tomorrow and then my friends and I are going to the movies, Lisa said it was ok. You know the start of the long weekend."

The name Lisa echoes in her head, if Frances was a balloon all the air would have expelled into the room. Denise can only shake her head, trying very hard to control her emotions; she purposely stays silent, after all, he is not _her _son.

He continues, "Anyway I'll see you on Turkey day, remember?"

Once again, she has forgotten about the holiday, the beginning of the holiday season. Will it be a Merry Christmas, she doubts it, doubts it very much.

**Thanksgiving Morning**

Bobby wakes early this Thanksgiving morning. He quietly gets out of bed and heads for the bathroom. He dresses and finds Lisa in the kitchen. The television is on and the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade is just getting under way.

"Good morning," he says.

"Well good morning to you, I take it Andy is still asleep?"

He nods, "Everyone else is still asleep?"

"Yes, even Tom."

On the counter, he notices a large turkey in a roasting pan, fresh vegetables on the counter and one baked apple pie. Along side is a pumpkin pie ready for baking. The scent of the pie fills the house with a familiar aroma. She notices him staring at the pie. "No."

"Huh."

She smiles, "You can not have a piece of pie till after dinner."

"It smells very good." He turns as he hears a popular song on the television, Leo Sayer dancing and lip-syncing to his hit song 'You Make Me Feel like Dancing.' He turns and takes a few steps closer. She grabs the handles of the roasting pan. "I'll do that," he says. She steps back then opens the oven door. "Thank you Bobby."

He nods as he places the large roasting pan in the oven; he straightens up, "Lisa how many people are coming here today?"

She sits down at the table, "With us," she pours herself a cup of coffee. "Including your Mom," she counts the total in her head, "There will be fifteen people."

Memories of holidays like this with his family race in his mind, before his grandmother got sick and of course before his mother's illness. A sickly feeling goes through his body. He sits down next to her, staring at the TV trying to remove the memory from his mind. He scans the kitchen, "Is there anything I can do to help."

She lightly pats his cheek, "Yes that would be nice." She scans the counter. "Can you peel potatoes?"

"Sure."

They talk and work together in the kitchen for close to an hour before the rest of the family awakens. Tom is first, followed by Brenda and then Andy.

With the preparations finished and the kitchen cleaned, they all sit in the living room and watch the rest of the parade. Every fifteen minutes Lisa returns to the kitchen and bastes the turkey. "Well," she says at noon. "I'm going to take a shower and get changed. I think the rest of you should do the same.

"Come on Mom, do I have to change?"

"Yes, Andy. You are not wearing those ratty ole jeans on Thanksgiving, go on and change." He huffs as he stomps to this room and slams the door.

Lisa returns and sits down next to Bobby on the couch, the clock chimes one-thirty. "Are you going to go get your Mom and walk with her here?"

"Why would I do that she knows where you live." Lisa gives him a double take, _that's an odd thing for him to say._

"I told her to get here around two, is that too early?"

"No not at all," A timer goes off in the kitchen. "But I think it would be nice if you went to pick her up." Lisa excuses herself and takes her second pie out of the oven.

"Are you telling me to go get her?" he says as he follows her into the kitchen.

"Bobby what is the problem with…" the doorbell buzzes.

Andy answers the door and he can hear his mother's voice. "Too late she's here." Bobby says.

Tom escorts her further into the room, Lisa walks out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel, and Bobby follows her. "Happy Thanksgiving Frances, it's so nice to see you."

"Happy Thanksgiving to you all, thank you Lisa, Tom for inviting me." She holds up two gifted bottles, "I brought some wine, red and white."

"Thank you, Frances." Tom says.

Bobby steps between them, "You're too early I told you two o'clock."

Lisa turns to face him and frowns, "It's alright."

Bobby grabs the bottles from her hand, giving them to Tom, "Make sure she doesn't have any."

Tom feeling embarrassed for Frances, just nods. Weakly he says, "Yeah, sure."

He turns back toward his mother, "Have you been taking your medications everyday."

Frances steps back, stuttering, "Y…yes, yes of course."

"I hope so because the other people coming here today don't know you and I don't want to be embarrassed."

Lisa steps forward, "Bobby…" Tom grabs her arm. "Let it go." He whispers.

She looks up at her husband, "But…"

Whispering he says, "It's between the two of them, Lisa. Besides I'm sure Frances can deal with him."

Throughout the afternoon Bobby's continuing stare in his mother's direction was causing discomfort, to not only Frances but also the Reilly's. Lisa would glance at her other guests, relieved that they seem oblivious to the circumstances.

"You said that Frances can handle him, well from what I see he's laying guilt on her as thick as molasses without saying a word." Lisa says as Tom uncorks a bottle of wine.

"Lisa, I don't think we should interfere. As I said before it's between them." He holds up the wine, "Yes," she says. "Thank you."

Tom looks out into the living room, "Besides," he takes a sip of wine. "Hmmm, this is good. The boys are watching TV, the girls are in Brenda's room and the adults haven't moved from the table." He opens up the other bottle of wine. "He seems to have lightened up on her."

Lisa smiles, "Thank God, oh that boy……..sometimes." She grabs four empty wine glasses and follows her husband to the dining room.

What is Thanksgiving with out football? A day to eat too much, then complain about. However, the laughter and voices of family and friends throughout the house is heart warming. Lisa is thankful that the boys, Andy, his two cousins and Bobby spend most of the afternoon watching the Lions verse the Packers. She hears a few "ALRIGHT…………YES," as the Lions win in the last five minutes of the game. Bobby stands, holds out his hand. "Ok man; give me the five bucks you owe me."

Andy reluctantly digs in his pocket and pulls out three dollars and a piece of lint. Bobby raises his eyebrows. "You make a bet with me and you don't have the money to back it up."

Andy smiles; he looks up at his friend expecting a grin in return, there isn't one. "Well," Bobby says curtly.

"Come on man."

Bobby walks close, "Never mind, come on." He pushes him. Eric and Jason, Andy's cousins both younger, one by three years the other four, step back. The adults are not aware of the confrontation, not yet anyway.

"Shit man it's only two bucks, you'll get it." Bobby pushes him again, "Knock it off, Goren."

The sound of glass breaking is heard, as a lamp meets the floor. The adults are milling around the kitchen and the dining room. Tom, his brother Paul and his brother-in-law scramble to the living room. The boys are rolling around on the floor; Bobby gets on top on Andy. Andy pushes him and Bobby falls off to the left. They stand up immediately; Bobby takes a swing, landing a punch square on Andy's nose. The blood flows instantaneously. Andy unaware that he is bleeding lunges forward, Tom grabs his son. "That's enough," he says sternly.

Brett, Eric and Jason's' Dad, take a hold of Bobby. Bobby pulls his arm away and it accidentally hits eleven-year-old Jason on the back of his head. The young boy falls to the floor, the tears start immediately. His mother, Kelly comforts him.

Paul, now closer to Bobby takes a strong hold, "Stop it!" Bobby continues to squirm, "I said stop it!" Bobby looks up at the mess that he created. "Ok, ok." He says in-between breaths. Paul releases his hold.

The women have been watching, wanting to help but keeping their distance. Lisa walks swiftly into the room. "Tom," Lisa points to her son, "Take him in the bathroom."

She walks over to Bobby, "You, go to your room," she points in the direction of the bedroom. "No radio, no TV nothing, understand?"

Before he turns to leave he once again looks at the mess that he created and the gazes of the men, woman and children. _Maybe I should just disappear. _He stuffs his hands in his pockets and shuffles to his temporary shelter. His first thought, _slam the door_, he decides against it. He lies down on the bed then immediately sits up staring at the window. _Go… I wish I had somewhere to go. Maybe I just don't fit in anywhere_. He hears a knock at the door. "What!" he says rudely.

The door opens, "I said what, I didn't say come in." He turns his head immediately regretting what he just said. He looks to the door thinking its Lisa, it's not. "What do you want?"

"To talk," she slowly closes the door.

"Talk, talk about what? What happened out there has nothing to do with you Mom, so……………" he changes his position showing his back to her. "Not everything is about you, you know?"

She walks closer to him and for the first time she notices, her youngest son, who before her eyes is turning into a man, a gentle, sensitive and intelligent young man. Who emulates her father, not his own. She sits next to him and he moves to the other side of the bed. She reaches up and puts her arm around his shoulder he looks at her disbelievingly. Suddenly he feels like a small child, comforted by his mother. He leans his head down on her shoulder, she kisses the top of his head, they do not speak.

Twenty minutes later, he leaves the room with his mother and sincerely apologizes to everyone. He walks up to his friend and holds out his hand, "Sorry man…………I don't know…."

Andy stands up and shakes his hand, "It's cool."

Lisa says from the dining room, "Hey everyone, dessert."

Bobby walks his mother home, three houses down without a word being spoken. She shivers as she unlocks her front door. "Goodnight Bobby."

"Goodnight Mom," he stuffs his hands in his pockets. "Aside from what I did I hope you had a good time today," he says then turns to leave.

She reaches for him but he is already on the sidewalk, "Yes I did, goodnight Bobby."

She walks into her home and will face another lonely night, home is supposed to be warm and comforting, not cold and depressing.

**Monday Afternoon**

**Office of Judge Bruce Mason**

Sitting in front of him are Leonard Clark, Bobby's court appointed attorney and Lawrence Sawyer. He reads the papers before him, sits back as he rubs his chin. "I am not signing off on this."

Mister Clark stands, "You're honor no one is petitioning that he remain out of the home. You've read the reports from the social workers."

He leans forward, "Mister Clark, he is fifteen years old and the woman is mentally ill, most healthy parents have trouble raising teenagers, especially teenage boys."

The two lawyers look at each other and smile, Clark says, "I have to agree with you on that, however Your Honor on the same point he is fifteen, not a small child and he's…………different."

"How do you mean?"

"He's very self reliant. Your Honor, he has a good attendance record in school, he's not a trouble maker, and CPS has never been called in till now. The only reason they were contacted was that while Misses Goren was hospitalized he needed a place to stay. Judge the family has been torn apart enough. His father ran out on them, his brother is away at school and there is not much contact between them."

He raises his hand, "Alright………you've brought up some interesting points. I want to hear more." He calls in his clerk.

A knock is heard on the chamber door, "Enter."

"Yes Judge."

"Check my calendar for an opening," he hands him the papers. "A custody hearing for Robert Goren."

Moments later, his phone buzzes. "Judge, Tuesday, December 19, 11 a.m."

**Tuesday Evening**

Denise was going to call him but decides to pay him a visit. "You're Mom will be there and the judge may want to talk to you alone." His attitude seems very nonchalant. She taps his arm, "Just answer him honestly…ah that is something you have no trouble doing. Even if he says no, it's not a permanent thing we can always go back in three months."

"What do you think he'll do?"

"I know Judge Mason; he'll do what is best for you. And he will listen to what you have to say. Any other questions?"

He shakes his head, "No not yet." They walk side by side into the kitchen, "Lisa told me what happened on Thanksgiving. You and Andy, I gather have made up?"

"Yeah I apologized he said it's cool and that was the end of it."

"Is it really?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind huh, you know what I mean."

"He doesn't," he fidgets in the chair. "It's stupid."

"Lisa………….she reminds you of your Mom before she got ill?"

"What? How do you..." he runs his fingers through his hair. Sits up straight, "No," he scoffs. "My Mom was never like Lisa…………….my Mom………..we have always been able to talk but she never seems very interested in what matters to me. Well maybe that's my fault I do have a habit of debating almost everything she says."

"So you'll be noticed."

He looks up, "Are you asking me or telling me."

"Being on the outside looking in, you know what I see? Not only does your father and brother tend to put themselves first…………so does your mother. I trust that she loves you. She loves you very much, you know that right?"

He stares at his shoes, "Yeah, I know, but sometimes it isn't enough."

"Yes, you're right Bobby." She taps his arm, "I like your Mom, she's not had it easy and I feel that she has done the best she could with what she's been given."

"I suppose," he lifts his head but stares straight ahead. "Andy…..he's very lucky. Do you think he knows how lucky he is?"

**TBC**


	15. Out Of The Blue

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Out Of The Blue**

**The Next Week**

Throughout this Tuesday afternoon, Frances is anxious; a visit from her son, just saying the words is strange.

She checks the time, he is due to arrive any minute and she holds her hand to her heart as it starts to race. She takes a cleansing breath and looks over the table that she has set. A timer sounds and she removes the platter of Lasagna from the oven. _I hope he enjoys it_, _he always liked my Lasagna_.

The doorbell rings and she drops the utensils she has in her hand, they fall to the floor. She quickly picks them up and tosses them in the sink. The bell rings again, she walks briskly through the house and opens the door; he greets her with a nod. She takes his arm and pulls him down, kisses his cheek.

She opens her arms as he follows her into the kitchen, "I've made dinner," she looks to him. He's about to say _I already ate_ but after he sees the proud look on her face, he changes his mind. "Thanks," he takes his original seat at the table and he dishes out a hearty plateful of lasagna. When she does cook, his mother can be compared to Lisa. He picks up a fork and takes a generous mouthful. "This is good."

Three little words and Frances feels at ease and sits down next to him, she grabs for the spatula handle. "I'll do it," he says. He places a much smaller portion on her plate. "Is that enough?"

She smiles at her youngest son, "For now, yes it is." She enjoys his company and now that, that woman is gone she has a bit more assurance that he may come home, however a part of her is fearful that she might lose him. A few more mouthfuls and he finishes his first helping, he dishes another portion on his plate.

She smiles, "You always had a big appetite, much like your father."

Bobby takes a mouthful, swallows then sets down his fork, "You still think about him, don't you?"

Sheepishly she says, "Yes I do, from time to time."

He stares at his plate of food;_ I wonder if he ever thinks about you or anyone beside himself, that selfish_...She breaks his thought, "Why aren't you eating?"

"What? Oh yeah I'm eating." He picks up his fork, "I hope you don't expect me to eat much more. I'm getting full."

"No, I take pleasure in watching someone enjoy their food."

"I have my first basketball game on Friday, would you like to go? I'm first string," she might not be proud of this accomplishment but he is. "I should play most of the game."

"Yes I would."

"Good, do you want me to pick you up? Or..."

"Bobby I know where the school is, I graduated from there." She pats his arm, "You don't have to pick me up, I can walk alone, what time?"

"The game starts at 7 o'clock."

She starts to clean off the table, "Are you asking me tonight because I'm not going to see you again till Friday?"

He hands her his plate, "No, I just remembered and thought I'd ask, that's all, Jesus…"

"Jesus, what? Finish your sentence."

"Nothing, it's nothing do we always have to do this, son of a bitch."

"Watch your language."

"Oh please, I've said worse and so have you." He stands, pushes his chair under the table. "I have to go. I have homework to finish."

"Bobby!"

"What? I have to go."

"So soon, can't you stay a little longer?" she says sadly.

"No….I can't. I have to be home," he clears his throat. "Back to the Reilly's by 9, you know that." She follows him through the living room.

"Just another half hour, please."

He turns abruptly and she takes a step back, "You blame me for this, don't you?"

She shakes her head and reaches out her hand, "No I don't."

"Yes you do, because I'm the only one here. It's easy to put the blame for all this crap on me. It's not my fault. I didn't do anything wrong." He opens the door and she walks in front of him and closes it.

"Stop, please. Don't leave like this."

_Frank you fuckin' piece of shit_. He runs his fingers through his hair, "I'm not going to apologize if that's what you want, so forget it."

"I'm not looking for an apology I just don't want you to leave so soon and in this mood," she turns her head as tears well up in her eyes. "This house is very big when you're all alone," she says softly.

"Ok, ok, I'll stay a little longer."

**Two Weeks Later**

**A Brooklyn Apartment **

He slowly gets up from the bed, she rolls over and her arm falls into the place he just vacated. He looks at her, trying with all his might to remember why he ever moved in. "Coffee," she mutters.

"Yeah I know, can't start your day without coffee and cigarettes." He says.

She picks herself up; moving her hair away from her face, "Neither can you."

He picks up his pack of Camels and inside he finds one cigarette. She holds her hand out. "No I don't think so," he says. "This pack was full last night."

"I can't help it. I smoke too much when I drink."

"Yeah I know." He looks at her, smiles then tosses her the cigarette, slips on his jeans, boots and a sweatshirt. "Be right back."

Ten minutes later he returns with two packs of camels and two deli-brewed coffees, she kisses his cheek. "Thanks Joe."

When she reaches for the cigarette pack part of her breast is exposed, he takes her hand and pulls her close, kisses her deeply. His hand finds her breast, rubbing her nipple with his thumb. "What now?" she says, pretending she is not interested. _Now I remember._ He kisses her again, pulls off her top and she sits on his lap. "Another draw back of having kids," he says as his hand caresses her center. She moves forward and his finger slides inside. His mouth covers hers and then he pulls his head away, "You can't fuck where and when you want." She laughs and within minutes, he is inside her.

"I'm surprised the chair didn't break." He takes the lid off the styrofoam coffee cup and takes a long drink. "I'm going to take a shower."

When he returns, she is sitting at the kitchen table looking through the paper. She takes a drag of her cigarette, "Hey Joe," blows the smoke up in the air. "You have a kid named Bobby, don't you?"

He runs a comb through his hair, "Yeah, why? Was he arrested?" He smirks.

She looks up and frowns, "What?"

"Nothing," he lights a cigarette. "What about him?"

"Does he go to Jackson?"

"Yes he does."

"There's an article in the paper about the JV basketball team, five wins in a row. Due to the talents of Robert Goren, power forward. Andrew Reilly, Dennis 'Chip' Scott, guards. Zachary Miller, forward and George Wheaton, center."

He stands behind her and reads the article, "Wow, that's damn good."

She finishes the rest of her coffee, stands up, "My turn." He takes her place at the table and re-reads the article. "Twenty-five points per game, damn. Way to go kiddo."

**Game Six**

**The Next Day **

Sixth straight victory and the guys, are needless to say, feeling great. Showers are finished; uniforms replaced with street clothes. Bobby, with Andy by his side meets up with their friends. He walks up to Cathy and casually puts his arm around her shoulder. She reaches up and grabs his hand and they walk through the gym toward the exit. "Bobby."

He stops and turns when he hears his name. He looks around and no one recognizable is seen. "Bobby." He stops once again and when he turns to his right, he sees him. He takes his arm from her shoulder, scans him from head to toe. _I think he's shrinking_. Bobby's friends have continued walking, he calls to them, "Guys, I…. I will…. meet you guys there, in…. in," he looks over his shoulder. "A little while."

"Sure, see you later." Andy says. He pushes Dave, Stephanie with Cathy by her side jogs to meet up with the guys.

"Who is that?" Cathy asks.

Andy looks back once more, "It's his Dad."

"His Dad?" she looks back at the older man. "I thought his Dad was dead." She whispers.

"Great game kiddo," he reaches out and Bobby backs away.

His mind is racing trying to remember the last time he saw him. "Kiddo? It hasn't been that long. What? Did you forget my name?"

"Don't be a smart ass." He moves back and sits on the bleacher. Bobby remains in the same spot. "Gees loosen up, come on sit down." He shuffles over, "Pick up your feet, Goddamnit!"

"Look I have friends waiting, wh….what do you want?" he says with a slight whine.

"Just to say hello and talk."

"How did you know that…that I was playing again this year?" He looks past him.

"There was an article in the paper about the teams winning streak and I saw your name. Along with the article was the schedule and I came down to watch." He leans forward and pats Bobby's arm, "Averaging twenty-five points a game, you scored twenty-seven tonight, that's fantastic."

Inside he is excited, no matter how many times his father has disappointed him, just seeing the man gives him hope that maybe this time things will be the way they were, which as the years go by are harder and harder to remember. "Yeah, thanks." He once again looks around the auditorium.

Joseph follows his gaze, "What the hell are you looking for?"

_You're whore_, he shakes his head, "Nothing," he sits down next to him.

Joseph rubs the top of Bobby's head, "You're very good," he wags his finger at him. "You know that?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "I suppose."

"Have a little more confidence in yourself, boy."

Joseph Goren digs into his jacket pocket and pulls out a crumpled package of Camel cigarettes. Sticks his finger in the hole on the top of the pack, "Damn, I'm out." He mutters.

"I'd offer you one but I quit."

"Come on let's go for a walk, you shouldn't smoke anyway."

A strange thought goes through his mind; _Did I join the team this year just in the hope that he'd visit me? Well he is here. _

They cross the street and enter the deli, "Joseph, oh my God. How are you? It's been a long time."

He smiles, "Margie, I'm fine. How are you?"

_Dad_, he shakes his head and smirks. _Everyone loves Dad._

"Very well. What can I get for you Joe?"

"A pack of Camel's," he looks over his shoulder. "Bobby you want anything?"

"I was supposed to meet my…………….If I ask for a sandwich, do I have to pay for it myself."

Joseph's laugh is phony; Bobby has heard it many times before. Margie smiles as Joseph says, "Of course not, what kind."

He orders an Italian combo with extra cheese and a coke. They sit on the bench outside the store. Joseph lights up a cigarette.

"So," he takes a long drag. "How are you and your Mom?"

_She suffered a psychotic break and spent almost two weeks in the hospital. This woman from child services came to the house and told me that I couldn't stay there by myself, so now I'm living with friends, which isn't bad at all. Frank was responsible for what happened to her and when I confronted him, he beat the crap out of me._

"Good, we….we're good."

He grabs him by the back of his neck and shakes him, "Glad to hear it." He looks at his watch.

"Leaving so soon," he lowers his head. "I'm sure she'll still be there when you get back." He mutters.

Joseph nudges him, "What? Mumble; mumble speak up, will ya? What did you say?"

Bobby finishes the last of his sandwich, "Nothing, it was nothing." He tosses the wrapper and empty soda can in the trash, they walk the street in silence side by side. Three blocks from home and Joseph asks, "Who was that girl you had your arm around?"

"She's just a friend."

"She's very cute, she looks familiar. Does she live in the neighborhood?"

"No, she lives across the boulevard."

"Be careful."

"What did you mean, be careful?"

"You're what fifteen now, right?"

"Are you asking me or telling me."

"The attitude, always with the attitude," They cross the street. "Have you had you're first boner yet?"

Bobby stops walking and frowns_. Holy shit, please let there be a hole for me to jump in_.

Joseph continues to walk and talk. "Don't be embarrassed it happens to every guy." He looks over to his right then turns slowly. Grabs Bobby by his shoulder and pulls him forward. "Or would you rather talk about this with your _mother_." He says her name as if a bad taste is in his mouth.

Bobby pushes his arm away, "Don't say mother that way." He raises his voice. "I didn't marry her and have two kids, you did." _You son of a bitch._

Bobby immediately steps back, Joseph looks down, he still has a few inches and pounds on his son, he grabs his arm, "Look I came here to talk to you and you give me that mouth, always with the mouth you little…" Bobby pulls his arm away, "Hey," Joseph says. "Come here, look I don't want to fight with you. I came here to spend some time with you. Things will be different Bobby, I promise but I have to get my self together first so please give me time."

Bobby nods, _Yeah whatever you say_. "I will." Joseph stops when they arrive at the corner. He lights up another cigarette. "I have to get going; don't want to…don't want your Mom to see me."

"She's probably asleep by now."

"Your next game is Friday, right?"

"Yes, the game starts at 7 o'clock."

Joseph holds out his hand and Bobby takes it, he pulls him forward and pats his back. "Alright, Friday night, I'll see you Friday night, Good night."

Joseph turns and walks across the street, _I hope so but I_ _doubt….maybe_. Bobby stuffs his hands in his pockets and walks slow and steady down the street. He reaches the Reilly driveway, looks to his house. He spots a light on in his Mother's bedroom. He stares at it for a few minutes, he sees no movement and he walks up the driveway to the front door.

**The Reilly Home**

**12 a.m.**

The outside streetlight shines a sliver of light across the room. "So what did he want?"

"Who?"

Andy repeats, "Who? You're ole man, what did he want?"

Bobby places his hands behind his head staring up at the ceiling, "I don't think he wanted anything."

Andy turns on his side resting his head on his hand, "What did he say about what's been going on?"

"He didn't say anything."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't know."

Andy raises himself up, "You didn't tell him?"

Bobby shakes his head, "No I didn't tell him."

Andy raises his voice, "Why the hell not?"

"Sometimes I wonder why," he exhales. "Why the hell they even had kids?"

"You told me that things were good before your Mom got sick."

"Yeah," he scoffs. "You realize that already half of my life she has been sick, I barely remember her before. I try but not much comes to mind. The past seven years are much, much clearer. The arguing all the time and the fits….shit being thrown across the room," he points his finger in the air. "And let's not forget the night time strolls through the house."

Andy sits up in the bed, "I think you should have told him, maybe…"

Bobby unexpectedly sits up and Andy moves back. He meets his friends' eyes, "Maybe what? He'd take me to live with him? Don't be an ass. The man has no desire to be my father; he wants to be my buddy." He looks through the draw on the nightstand and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. "Yes," he stands up, walks to the window over the desk and opens it. He lights up.

Andy follows suit and gets out of the bed, "Does that help?"

"For the moment, yeah."

"I'm gonna get something to drink, what anything?"

"No thanks."

Andy returns with a glass of juice and he hears and smells a match, Bobby is lighting his second cigarette. Andy sits on the edge of his bed and sets the glass down on the nightstand. He hears Bobby speak but the sound is very low and he misses most of it. "What? I can't hear you."

Bobby uses the open window as an ashtray. "He shows up out of the blue….plays the, I really care about you card but he's only trying to make himself feel better. Try to appease some of the guilt he feels." Imitating his father's speech, "Things will be different Bobby, I promise," he takes a long drag of the cigarette. "And every time, every fuckin' time he says **but** I have to get my self together first so please give me time. Time…. if I give him any more time he'll be dead and I'll be an old man."

Bobby flicks the cigarette out onto the front lawn, checks the pack, he holds up the last one, contemplating whether to smoke it or save it for another time. He shoves it back in the pack. "Sometimes I feel like I'm in the way…. that I am just a burden to them, all of them," he closes the window, stares straight ahead looking down at his feet he rubs his eyes. "Just an after-thought."

Andy would like to say, _No you're not_ but he knows after an eight year friendship that most of what he's saying is true. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"Nothing, you don't have to say anything, I'm…. when I was little I thought that it was something that I did." He pulls out the last cigarette and lights it up, takes a long drag. "It's wasn't me then and it's not me now." He stands erect. "It's them; Mom does have an excuse but not Frank or my Dad."

Andy says surprisingly, "Frank? What does all this have to do with him?"

"He was there that afternoon, he started all of this."

"Holy shit, did you tell your Mom?"

"No, it wouldn't change anything." He taps a cigarette ash out the window. "I think she has enough to deal with now, don't you?"

"Yeah," Andy lies down.

He turns to the window, flicks the butt out then closes it, "Man you must be sick and tired of all this shit I know I am."

Andy rolls over on his side, "Well now that you ask." He hears Bobby laugh and then a pillow meets the back of his head. He picks up the pillow and tosses it up, Bobby catches it and he walks over to his bed and sits on the edge.

"Hey," he calls to his friend."

"Hey what?" Andy says with his eyes closed.

"Remind me tomorrow to clean up that mess I made," he looks toward the window. "On the lawn." He pulls down the covers and gets into bed. "I don't think your parents will appreciate me using their lawn as an ashtray."

Andy grunts.

_If he comes to see me, again…. I'll tell him…. to go to hell………….No you won't. _He scrunches up his pillow_. Maybe there is time._

**TBC**


	16. Like Father, Not Like Son

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Like Father, Not Like Son**

**Friday 4 A.M.**

**Murphy's Bar **

**Brooklyn**

A poker game is in its eighth hour. Out of the seven men that started only five remain. Joseph Goren is up three hundred dollars and he sits confidently holding a full house, queens over fives. He sees the mans bet and raises him fifty bucks. The man calls and once again Joseph wins.

"That's all for me," the man says. "I'm tapped out."

She lights a cigarette, "Joe how much longer, I'm getting bored."

He takes a sip of his seven and seven, points toward the exit; "There's the door, leave if you want."

"I just might." She says boldly.

He shrugs his shoulders. "Go ahead," he deals out the cards. "Jesus Christ you're beginning to sound more and more like my ex everyday."

The men laugh, she says, "I do not."

Another man slams his fist on the table, "Hey sweetheart either go or shut the fuck up."

Joseph ignores the comment; she walks behind him and places her hands on his shoulders. "Joe," she says with a whine.

He moves his body trying to get out from her grasp. "Don't look over my shoulder." He holds up his glass as she moves away, "Get me another drink." She takes the glass from his hand, stares at it for a minute and sees some liquid inside. She tosses the remainder of the drink in his face. He immediately stands up, "What is your problem bitch."

She slams the glass on the table, "You are, you stupid bastard." She stands defiantly, "Go ahead hit me."

He moves forward and a hand grabs his arm, "Let it go, Joe. You don't need some bitch messing up your life."

"Too late," he says under his breath. He sits down and picks up his cards, "I'm out of here." She says as she opens the door and slams it behind her.

"Well there goes your place to stay." One man says jokingly.

"Shit," he sets the cards face down, looks at the four men at the table, picks them up and looks once more. "I fold," he stands. "Be right back."

"She's got him wrapped around her finger." Joseph stops then turns to face the man, "Maybe but," he leans on the table. "At least I'll get laid tonight and it won't cost me any money." He walks briskly toward the door, opens it and leaves the room.

"He's got you there." The man shakes his head in amazement, "Christ is that guy ever without a girlfriend?"

"Not that I have ever seen." He takes a drag of his cigarette. "I've know him close to fifteen years. He always has a girlfriend," he laughs. "Even when he was married," the four men join in on the laughter.

She is putting her coat on when he enters the room, "Where are you going?" He says sweetly. She huffs as she begins to button up her coat. "Listen, sweetheart after I clean out these losers we'll go away for the weekend." He grabs her arm.

"Let go of me." She struggles to get free, he holds her tighter.

"I'm up over four hundred bucks."

She stops then turns around, smiling, "Really?"

"Yes, just give me another hour or so." He pulls her close and caresses her face, kissing her deeply. "We'll go back to the apartment, get some sleep and then we'll go, anywhere you want."

**Friday Evening**

**Jackson High School Auditorium**

The game is in the third quarter he has given up looking for him. He is not having a good game, but hell, everyone has an off day. He is taking the ball down the court, when for the third time an elbow meets his ribs. The referee blows the whistle, "foul." The look on his opponents face is a nasty grin. Bobby bounces the ball a few times, "Hey," the kid turns and immediately a basketball strikes his face, down to the floor, blood from his nose falls onto the court. The benches from both sides empty.

He walks slowly into the locker room. Coach Jenkins is following him, "Goren."

"Yes, coach."

"I have to say that I am surprised at your reaction."

"So am I," he says under his breath. He turns to meet his eyes, "Should I bother coming back?"

"That's your choice."

The locker room is a lonely place when no one else is around, the one good thing. You don't have to take a shower with fifteen other guys.

He changes into his street clothes and walks out the side door, he starts down the path then turns back_, I guess I should wait for everyone else. _He takes a seat on the step. Wishing he had a cigarette. He turns when he hears footsteps, thinking it may be a friend. He looks up, the face is familiar but he can't recall the name. "Hey," the young man sits down next to him, "You're Frank Gorens' little brother aren't you?"

"Yeah, do I know you?"

"Kevin, Kevin Granger."

"What are you doing watching High School basketball?" Bobby asks. "Didn't you graduate last year?"

"No," he digs into his pocket and pulls out a plastic bag. "Not quite." He opens the bag and removes a joint, lights it up immediately.

Bobby nods_, Now I remember who you are._

Kevin punches his arm, "That was pretty cool what you did to that kid."

Bobby frowns, "You think smashing a basketball into someone's face is cool?"

"Shit man the prick deserved it," he takes a toke. "His coach or the ref wasn't going to do anything." He nudges Bobby on the arm, "Here."

He waves his hand, "No."

He nudges him again, "Come on…………it will loosen you up." He takes a toke. "It does wonders."

_Yeah I can see your brain cells erupting right in front of me_. Bobby motions to push his hand away, and then stops, "Oh what the hell."

The two share the joint and out in the darkness, they can hear footsteps, Kevin immediately gets up and leaves. Bobby laughs. "Are you still going to take me for pizza?" A voice says from the shadows.

"I suppose, you didn't have to come out here." She sits down, next to him, "So what's the score."

"The score?" She shrugs her shoulders. "I have no idea, I don't exactly come to the games for the…………." She turns her face away from his gaze he smiles then laughs.

"Bobby was that your Dad that just left." She points in the direction of Kevin.

"No, it was some kid."

"These steps are cold." She moves closer to him, "What is that smell?"

He now points in the direction Kevin disappeared, "It was that kid. He was smoking a joint."

"Then how come your shirt smells like pot?"

Not able to look at her, "He was blowing it in my face."

She taps his arm, "Bobby do you think I'm stupid?"

"No," he puts his arm around her shoulder.

"Do you do that all the time?"

"What? No." He takes his arm away. "Come on you see me everyday, besides it's none of your business, if I do."

"Fine," she stands up immediately. "I just thought that we were friends, I guess I was wrong."

"Cathy," she starts to walk down the path, he stands and in three strides he is walking next to her, lightly grabs her arm, "I'm sorry."

She turns to face him, "I should have known."

"So," he says as he stuffs his hands in his pockets. "Do you still want to go for that pizza? I'm getting hungry."

"You know, my mom went shopping today, she bought a lot of junk food."

"Ok," he takes her hand and they walk down the path onto the sidewalk.

"Does your Dad live in another state?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"In the two years that I've known you, you never talk about him and I have to admit that I thought he was dead."

He mumbles, "Wouldn't be much different."

"Huh?" she says.

"Nothing," he shakes his head. "I want to stop at the deli for a pack of smokes."

She pulls on his hand, "I thought you quit."

"I did."

They walk the few blocks and arrive at the Casey home. "Mom I'm home!"

"Yes Cathleen I can see that you don't have to yell." Misses Casey says as she bends down to pick up a basket of laundry. Bobby walks past Cathy and picks up the basket. "Thank you Bobby, you can just set it on the top step."

"Mom, have you finished in the basement?"

"Yes, you kids can go down." He returns and he and Cathy each grab for some munchies. They, with food and sodas in their hands, head for the basement.

They set the food down on the coffee table, "If you have to smoke," Cathy says. "Please open the window."

He opens up a can of soda, "I will." He takes a sip of soda, points to a bare spot in the room. "What happened to the pool table?"

"My little sister and her friends decided to use it as 'table' and spilt soda all over the felt. My Dad had to send it to some guy to fix it."

He walks over to the stereo, "Cathy, you have got to get some new tunes. Gees." He lifts up two albums, "The Partridge family and the Osmond's, really."

She grabs them from his hand, "My little sister listens to them."

He smiles, "Yeah right."

"I was in the fifth grade." She nudges him with her body. He continues to flip through the records, holds up another album, "Waterloo," he says.

She grabs it from his hand, "I like Abba." He laughs, "Yeah I know."

"Just put the radio on. What is that station that we listened to yesterday?"

He fiddles with the dial, "I don't remember." Garbled sounds are coming from the speakers, then a familiar song is heard, Strange Magic, by ELO. She taps his hand, "That's a good song."

He nods in agreement and as he walks past the table, he grabs a handful of popcorn, and then sits down.

She picks up a can of soda then sits down next to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm alright. Don't I look alright?"

She shakes her head, "No you don't. You look worried." She takes a sip of soda, "Are you worried about what happened tonight?"

"No why would I worry about that, its just basketball."

"What did the coach say?"

"Not much, Jenkins is not much of a talker. He just said that he was surprised at what I did," he takes a sip of soda and holds his hand up to his mouth and burps. "Excuse me, anyway I asked him if I should bother coming back and he said it was my choice, so I guess I'm not suspended." He sets down the can of soda and opens the pack of cigarettes; he holds it out to her, "Want one?"

She pushes his hand away, "No thanks." He smiles at her then lights up.

"Bobby, can I ask you something?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "I suppose."

"I've noticed that your Mom is home, how come you're still staying at Andy's?"

"You've noticed? You mean your parents have noticed."

"Either way, what difference does it make?"

"None I guess." He frowns, "You have no clue as to why she was in the hospital, do you?"

"No you never said anything. I'm not psychic you know." He has a look of bewilderment on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You really don't know."

"No I honestly don't know, that's why I'm asking Bobby. Is she too ill to take care of you?"

He stubs out the cigarette and immediately lights up another, "First of all I don't need anyone to take care of me." He takes a couple of drags. "I thought everyone knew...you really don't know."

"How many times are you going to say that? If it's a secret or none of my business just say so."

"When my father...No it's not a secret it's just that I've never told anyone," he slaps his thigh. "No wait I told that cop that afternoon."

"I'm sorry Bobby if you just want to change the subject."

He exhales then slumps down in the couch. "There's a chance that I might never live with her again. I have to go to court on Tuesday and some judge, who I have never met, is going to decide where I can live. Can you believe that?"

"No, I don't understand."

He looks at her resentfully, _how could you?_ He grabs for a few chips and stuffs them in his mouth, swallows then takes a long sip of soda. He sits back and crosses his legs, "You see, she is sick but you can't tell from the outside, it's…. it," he closes his eyes. "It's in her head, she has schizophrenia." He sits up quickly and catches her eye. Pointing at her, "You have no idea what that is, do you?" He says insolently.

"She has multiple personalities."

"No, that's not right." He scoffs. "It is a severe psychiatric disorder with symptoms of emotional instability, detachment from reality, and withdrawal. When she isn't on her medication she has delusions, usually of people who are not there or have never been there, she becomes paranoid thinking that they are going to hurt her."

He takes a quick glance at her and she is staring straight ahead, he can't read her face but he assumes that she is scared. He picks up his can of soda and stands; "I'll see you when I see you."

She grabs his hand, "What? Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving, thanks for the soda."

"You don't have to go."

"Don't bullshit with me because I really………….because if there's one thing that I despise are phonies."

He looks at her face, her smile is sweet She pulls on his hand; he sits down on her right side. "Bobby…………."

He cuts her off, "My brother was there that afternoon. He came to the house looking for money, Mom refused and what he actually said to her or did to her I don't know, she got very upset and she withdrew into herself, so she had to be hospitalized. She can be very unstable at times." He exhales then takes a long sip of soda, "I don't think….no...I know for sure she doesn't remember."

"Maybe you should tell her what happened?"

"No. It won't change anything. You see he is the one who has changed and I can't tell her that. I'll bet she doesn't know that Frank quit his part time job because he thought it was beneath him, Mister straight 'A' honor student."

She opens a can of soda, "You could get grades like that."

"What for?" He frowns, "Who cares?"

She sits up; she waves her hand at him. "How did you find out that he was there?"

"I didn't find out. I figured it out, so I went to his place and asked him. Of course, he denied doing anything to her and we got into a fight." He digs into the pack of smokes, "I lost…………." He pulls out a cigarette and lights it up, "I've been getting into a lot of fights lately, haven't I?" She stays quiet, he takes a few drags, "Look I'm sorry for blurting it out about my Mom and putting you on the spot like that….that was mean. It's just a disease, it's not her fault. She didn't do it to herself," he looks out over the food on the table. "We haven't eaten anything."

"What happens if the judge says that you can't go home, will you stay with Andy and his parents?"

"I don't know."

"Will they send you somewhere else to live?"

"I said I don't know." He puts his feet up on the coffee table. "This sucks you know that, since all this started everyone has been dumping on me," he pats his chest. "Me... I didn't start this and I'm the one paying the price." He picks up the soda can and gestures to throw it, she grabs his hand. "Don't."

He gently puts the can on the table. "Bobby if you want me to….if you'd rather not talk about it, just say so."

He nudges her, "Nah it's alright. It kind of feels good to talk about it with someone." He takes her hand in his and pulls her close. "Thanks for listening."

She looks up into his eyes and touches his cheek. He traces the outline of her chin with his finger and lifts her head ever so gently. Their eyes meet; he kisses her gently on the lips. As she puts her arms around his neck, he pulls her down on top of him. He deepens the kiss; she opens her mouth to let his tongue in, when she lifts up her body she moves her breasts across his face and he flashes a smile that causes her to blush. She leans down and then they hear, "Cathleen!" He pushes her up a little too quickly but he is able to catch her before she falls to the floor, they laugh. "Yes Mom what is it?"

"I have to go and pick up your father, his car won't start."

"Oh, okay Mom, are you taking Alice with you?"

"No." They hear the front door close. She lifts herself up and stands over him. He stands, leans in and kisses her lightly on the lips, "I'll see you tomorrow." Grabs his pack of smokes and within seconds he is up the stairs.

Cathy sits back on the couch, "Ok, goodnight." She says with a grin on her face. She begins to pick up the food when the phone rings, moments later her sister calls to her, "Cathy, telephone, it's Dana."

"Thanks Alice." She dumps the food on the table and picks up the phone. "Hello."

"_Hey, I guess you and Bobby left early huh?"_

"Yes we did." She whispers, "He kissed me." Silence from her friend, "Did you hear what I said."

"_Yes I heard you, it's about time."_

_Damn it got cold out here_, Bobby thinks.

He has a smile on his face as he walks the few blocks to the Reilly home; _She was being straight with me, right? I hope so. Yeah she was, I mean why would she lie. She's not an adult, cause all they do is lie. I should have known he wouldn't show_. "Shit,"_ I'm such an idiot, besides I'm not a kid anymore I don't need him. _He lights up one last cigarette.

**The Reilly Home**

Bobby opens the bedroom door and finds Andy lying on the bed with headphones on lip-syncing to some song. Bobby taps his feet. Andy is startled and removes the headphones. "What are you listening to?"

"Zeppelin," Andy gets up from the bed and pulls out the headphone jack and the music is now heard through the speakers.

"So did we win?" Bobby says as he removes his jacket.

"Yes we did but not by much. Where did you go?"

"Cathy and I hung out at her house." He sits on the edge of the bed. "I kissed her." He takes his boots off.

"No shit, really, what did she do?"

"What do you mean, what did she do. Well she didn't run up the stairs, screaming." He gives his friend a dirty look.

"No, no did she kiss you back?"

"I think so." He scratches the back of head remembering and smiles, "Yeah she did."

"Did you touch anything?"

"Touch anything, like what?"

Andy shrugs his shoulder. "You know, like a boob," he says as he sits down on the edge of his bed.

"No, I didn't."

"Oh man," he shakes his head. "She let you kiss her, you should have at least touched a boob."

"Ah, how many boobs have you touched?"

Andy looks away, "None."

"Then shut up…………at least I kissed a real person," Bobby lies down on the bed and puts his hands behind his head. "I've seen your magazines in the closet hidden under that old trunk filled up with so much shit that is too heavy for your Mom to lift so she never touches it."

"Huh?…. What?…. How did you…?"

"That's the same way I keep mine." He turns his head to look at his friend, "One question though. You don't have an older brother how did you get them?"

"My cousin Peter, Goddamnit Goren you are one nosy son of a bitch."

"Yeah, so I've been told."

"Did you put them back where I had them?"

He sits up and swings his legs off the bed, "No I left them in the bathroom so your Mom could find them." He starts to laugh.

"I hate you man, I really do."

"Yeah, yeah," Bobby stands and starts to walk toward the door.

Andy asks, "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom," he opens the door. "I have to take a whiz," he turns to face his friend. "You can time me if you want?"

Andy shakes his head and laughs, "You're nuts, you know that?"

"Yeah I know. It runs in the family."

"Bobby," Andy gets up quickly to catch up to him, "Hey man, I was just kidding."

He turns around to face his friend, "No shit, don't worry about it."

**TBC**


	17. Judgment Day

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Judgment Day **

**Tuesday Morning 8:30 am**

Frances is dressed and ready for her appearance in court, as she walks slowly down the stairs the phone rings. "Hello."

"_Mom, it's Frank."_

"Frank, oh how nice to hear from you."

"_Mom I'm in trouble, serious trouble."_

"What sort of trouble?"

"_I've been arrested and I need bail money." _

"H….How much?"

"_Three hundred dollars."_

"Well I was to be in court this morning at ten o'clock with your brother but with you being in trouble I…I wouldn't be able to make it through the day knowing that you were in jail. Larry is coming to pick me up for court I'll have him drive me to the jail. Where are you?"

"_Crown Heights, 77th Precinct."_

"I'll be there within the hour."

The alarm clock sounds; he wakes and rubs his eyes. Hits the button on top and the buzzer stops, he watches as Andy stirs. Normally he would get back under the covers but this morning he gets out of bed and walks straight to the bathroom. He stands in the shower the dream going through his mind repeatedly. _Would she, would she do that to me? _He shampoos his hair_. I mean if he were my kid I'd leave his ass in jail. _He laughs to himself.

Frances opens her closet door and stares at the articles of clothing inside. Years ago she wore very fashionable clothes but these days her newest skirt and blouse are over a year old. She removes the black wool skirt from the hanger and decides on a ruffled white blouse. She changes and gazes at her shape in the full-length mirror. She nods at herself, "Not fancy but I'm not going out to a club or dinner," she tries to remember the last time she even went to a movie. "Two years maybe?" She smirks and makes her way to the bathroom, "Jesus even my makeup is old."

**Brooklyn County Courthouse **

"It is coming upon twelve o'clock and I am going to adjourn this court till one-thirty," says Judge Bruce Mason.

"All rise," Bailiff Henry Stokes announces. The people in the gallery rise. After a very solemn lunch at a local diner, all the interested parties return to the courthouse.

Once again, Henry Stokes announces the judge's arrival, "All rise," Judge Mason nods at his clerk as he takes his position behind the bench. "Be seated," Stokes says.

Mason picks up his gavel. One quick hit on the desk. "Hope you all enjoyed your lunch." He moves forward in his seat. "I spent most of that hour reviewing my notes and I will say that this will not be an easy decision. It is more difficult than I thought. I have listened to all the parties concerned except one." Bobby squirms a bit in his seat. "Henry if you will escort Robert to my chambers."

Henry Stokes waves his hand and Bobby stands. A quick glance around the room, all eyes are on him except one, his mothers. Henry opens the door and directs him to the room, "Right through that open door."

Bobby walks cautiously the next thirty steps. He leans in and peeks through the open door. The judge looks up and waves, "Come in."

He stuffs his hands in his pockets, _Great another asshole with a big_ _desk_. "Please sit down." Bobby immediately takes a seat. He watches the older gentlemen sorting through papers. He picks up a sheet and glances over it. Bobby watches him intently as he rises and walks before him and then surprisingly sits down next to him. "You look nervous Robert."

He clears his throat, "Bobby."

"Alright Bobby it is." The judge crosses his legs. "As Mister Clark has stated numerous times you are not a small child but on the other hand you are a teenager. I must say, that is what worries me." Bobby stays uncharacteristically quiet, looking straight ahead. "As I have stated I have read through all these reports but I wanted to speak with you because this decision will affect you more than anyone. I will admit to you that when I read about your mother's illness I………I jumped to conclusions, however after speaking with her and her doctors, I realized that much of what I thought were fallacies."

Bobby and the Judge converse for more than an hour, the judge returns to the bench. "I have some major thinking to do. I am going to adjourn this court till 3 PM, at that time I will have made my decision."

Denise and Clark get into a discussion and when they turn to ask Bobby a question, he is gone, "Oh Jesus where did he go?" Clark says as he takes a step forward, Denise grabs his arm, "Don't worry, he'll be back."

Clark turns to meet her eyes, "How can you be sure."

"Trust me."

**Outside the Court House**

"Drew I hate testifying."

"I know but it's part of the job, you made the arrest." Drew checks the time, "Relax, ok. I have to make a phone call. I'll be right back."

The police officer notices the teenage boy sneaking a smoke and looking very nervous. _I know I told the truth, so why do I feel so rotten?_

"Are you alright?" The thirty something, light-haired man asks, "Huh?" Bobby replies. His first thought_. Flick the cigarette. Where?_

"I asked if you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm….I mean we're waiting for Judge Mason to make his decision about……………." He mumbles. "The rest of my life."

_Judge Mason, family court_, the officer thinks. He takes another step up, and then looks around the crowd. "Can I bum a smoke off of you?"

Bobby smiles and hands the cop his pack, "Sure, here."

He lights up the cigarette and takes a long drag, "Thanks, I've been a cop over ten years now and every time I have to testify, oh man I hate it."

"You're a cop?" he looks over the man in the dark blue suit. "Since you're not in a uniform are you a Detective?"

"Yes I am. Made Detective last year," he takes another drag then checks his watch. "Good got a few more minutes." He looks out over the crowd. "Oh crap." He drops the cigarette on the ground. Bobby looks around and then notices a woman followed by three small children approaching them. "John, are you smoking?"

"No………" he bows his head. "Yes," he looks at his family. "Sara why aren't the kids in school?"

"The school cafeteria had a fire and they excused the children early." The older girl starts to wander, "Where do you think you're going young lady?" her father asks.

"Are there any murderers on trial today, Dad?"

"No," he checks his watch again. He whispers, so that only Bobby can hear, "I'm not sure if she knows what she's talking about."

Bobby laughs as he glances at the little girl, "I'm sure she does."

"Yeah you're probably right." He holds out his hand, "Thanks for the smoke and good luck to you ah………"

"Bobby," he shakes the man's hand.

"I'm John."

"Thanks John," Bobby points, "You too."

"Who was that young man John?"

"His name is Bobby and I just met him. Why did you come down here?"

"You asked me to remember. Wanted me to come by then we were going to visit your Mom in the hospital."

"Case got delayed and I haven't testified yet, you and the kids can hang out at the diner. I should be called up next, I hope. Damn I just want to get this over with."

**Inside the Court Room**

All the parties return to the courtroom at two-fifty except one. Clark says sarcastically, "Don't worry he'll be back," he spreads his arms. "Well, where is he?" Denise remains quiet, when the double doors open heads turn. He walks in the room and sits down without a sound. The bailiff announces the judge and Mason once again enters the courtroom. Denise has to smile at her colleague.

"This was not an easy decision for me to make. I have listened to you Mister Clark and you Misses DeMarco. I have read your reports many, many times. You both put a great deal of time and effort into this case. However, the person who convinced me was Bobby. You were right Denise; he is a very level headed, intelligent young man. Prone to bits of anger from time to time, but he's a teenager." The judge pours a glass of water; Frances and Bobby do the same.

"I have to agree with you both," he points to Denise and Clark. "He is able to take care of himself. However he is not supposed to." He catches Frances' eye and points. "That's your job, Misses Goren and from some of the things Bobby told me, you haven't been doing that. The main issue is of course your illness. Unfortunately, there is no cure at this moment but medication is available to you and you have a habit of stopping your meds, without consulting your doctor. You can not continue to do that."

Frances turns her head to look at her son, Bobby is neither looking at the judge nor anyone else in the room, his head is down, wishing silently that he could just disappear.

The judge continues, "He is your responsibility, not the other way around. Your main focus in your life is your son………..and I know that you know that." He sits back in the large chair and rubs his eyes. "I asked Bobby where he wanted to live and he hesitated for a moment. He informed me that he liked living with the Reilly's but he didn't like the fact that you were alone, Misses Goren." He shuffles through some papers. "You all heard what the Reilly's had to say that they have no regret in the fact that Bobby has come to live with them. They like him very much and he is welcomed to stay." He leans forward and clasps his hands, "However I don't want to break up this family anymore, it has been torn apart enough. That is why I have decided………Bobby….you can go home." The gallery gets noisy. Mason picks up his gavel, "Order, quiet."

The room gets silent. "Frances you have to work harder at taking care of not only yourself but your son………to assist you in that I am assigning you a social worker, until Bobby is either removed from the home or until he turns eighteen. He's a good kid, don't ruin that. This court is adjourned, good luck to you all."

Frances stands first and walks gingerly toward her son who has his head down, "Bobby."

"Yeah," he lifts his head slowly.

"I will try, honest I will."

**October 2005**

**Brooklyn New York**

**Social Services Office**

"Yes Denise DeMarco is handling that case, please follow me."

The tall redhead knocks on the office door of Denise DeMarco, as she slowly opens it, "Denise there are two Detectives to see you concerning Nicholas Bach."

Denise looks up from the paper she is reading, "Sure, send them in." As the detectives walk into the office, the phone rings. Denise lifts up her finger, "I'll be right with you," she says as she slowly glances up. She smiles, "Janie," she calls to the redhead.

"Yes Denise."

"Could you please pick up that call for me, whoever it is tell them I will call them back."

"Sure," the phone stops ringing.

Alex is just about to do her introductions when Bobby says, "Gees aren't you ever going to retire?"

She smiles broadly, "I keep trying and they keep pulling me back."

He laughs as she walks around the desk. Alex is watching and is a little bewildered, her partner opens his arms and the older woman wraps her arms around him. He breaks the hug then places his arm around her shoulder, "Denise this is my partner Alex Eames."

Denise holds out her hand, "It's nice to meet you," Denise steps back around the desk, "Please," she motions with her arms, "Sit."

"Thank you," Alex says.

"Actually, I am retiring next week. I'm gonna miss it but I just don't have the energy anymore."

"Unfortunately there are a lot of kids who won't get the benefit of," he leans forward. "Your interference," he smiles, she laughs. "So what can you tell you tell us about Nicholas?"

**Half Hour Later**

They embrace once more, "Hey Bobby, I would really love it if you would come to my retirement party. I realize we just met Detective Eames but I want to extend an invitation to you as well. It's next Friday at McDougals, 7 o'clock."

"I would love too," he pauses. "Should I bring my Mom?"

Denise smiles and takes his hand, "How is your Mom?"

Bobby laughs heartily, "Some things never change." He leans down and kisses her cheek. "I'll see you Friday."

"It was nice to meet you Misses DeMarco." Alex says, she extends her hand, "And if Bobby will escort me I would love to join you on Friday."

"It was nice to meet you Alex and call me Denise."

He holds the door for her and Alex walks slowly through, she stays silent until they get onto the sidewalk. "Bobby, you know after hearing you speak of your parents all these years it never dawned on me that people from the outside world were….………"

"Did you actually think that growing up in my family with my parents that child services were never involved."

"Bobby………I never even thought……"

"It's alright." He smiles.

"She seems to be a very dedicated."

"That's for sure and she never took any shit that I was handing out. Mom didn't like her at all." They get back into their vehicle, "She listened to me, she was the first adult I ever met that listened to what I had to say. I tell ya as the years went on I didn't meet too many more."

**THE END**

Thank you all; you know who you are, for reading and your comments.

I enjoy writing about him as a child; can you tell? Coming soon will be 'Chaos'

It will chronicle Bobby from his sixteenth birthday until he joins the army.


End file.
